


Avengers with Benefits

by Rerin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, I can't believe no one else wrote a fic called "Avengers with Benefits", M/M, Multi, OT6, Post-Avengers (2012), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rerin/pseuds/Rerin
Summary: It's 2012-2013.  Everyone's living in the Tower... and pretty much everyone is sleeping with everyone else.Chapter 1 summary:  Tony is lonely and goes looking for company.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Bruce Banner/Hulk/Thor, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner/Thor, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Clint/Natasha/Tony/Thor, Hulk/Thor, Natasha Romanov/Thor, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Natasha/Bruce/Thor, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 25
Kudos: 69





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: So, after _Infinity War_ and especially _Endgame_, a lot of us were longing for a return to the golden era of Avengers fic. You know, those happier times when all the Avengers were living in the Tower having movie nights and team breakfasts and, sometimes, orgies. ;) I wanted to write an OT6 orgy fic, but I also wanted to know how sex would work out in every possible pairing of the original six Avengers. I even made a chart, like a bingo card, with a square for each hook-up. What sort of sex would Steve have with Nat? What sort of sex would Nat seek from Bruce? What sort of sex would Bruce want from Thor? etc etc. 
> 
> So what we have here in this "fic" is an exploration of how I think all those possible sexual relationships would work out. It's somewhat stream-of-consciousness, written FAST like an outline, and I thought it would be unreadable -- but then mayonegg read it, liked it, and even added a few paragraphs for me, so I decided to share it with the world. I'll add tags for the various relationships as each chapter goes up. 
> 
> Tony first, because he has to be first.

Part 1: Tony

Tony, by himself: his go-to fantasy is Pepper on her back in the middle of Tony’s bed wearing a bra that doesn’t match her panties because this wasn’t planned, it just happened, the way it never happens in real life. There’s lots of kissing and Pepper is just *comfortable* and she even says she’ll skip her next meeting if Tony would like to use his mouth on her which of course, Tony would, and he comes in his hand at the thought of her thighs clamping tight around his head, and coming in his hand is fairly unsatisfying these days, so he cleans up and goes down the hall, looking for something better. 

Tony x Steve: he knocks on Steve’s door and Steve’s wearing an undershirt and sweatpants and smells a little sweaty and Tony would like nothing better than for Steve to pick him up and fuck him against a wall, but somehow he fumbles the explanation of that and Steve is a little offended, and then Tony’s pissed that he’s offended, because Steve is totally a part of the friends-with-benefits thing that everybody’s doing and Tony’s heard him fucking Nat and seen him fucking Clint so how dare he act like he’s too good to give Tony what he needs right now, and Steve closes the door in his face. Tony stands in the hall making lewd comments for a while, eventually resorts to begging, then threatening, then promising to bring roses next time, until Jarvis eventually informs him that Captain Rogers has left the building and no, Jarvis isn’t just saying that so Tony will stop embarrassing himself--Steve is not an option. Frustrated and kicking himself, Tony goes in search of Nat, since it’s more fun when she punishes him than when he punishes himself.

Tony x Natasha: Tony explains his situation and Natasha has time to take care of him so she promptly ties him up and teases him every way he likes, leather & feather and a riding crop and such--spanks him a bit, maybe puts a gag on him if he really needs it, maybe even cuffs him spread-eagled to the posts of an old-fashioned four-poster bed and rides his cock for a while, though of course he’s not allowed to come. Tony relishes the feeling of being bossed around, of being used. Sometimes he just needs to relinquish the power and responsibility that comes with being the heir to the Stark empire, and Natasha knows just how to make him blissfully forget his obligations (and his ever-present gut-twisting sense of dread), at least for a little while. Hands tied up behind his back, lace panties delicately cradling his cock and balls, Tony knows he makes a pretty picture - such a far cry from the assertive alpha male he is accustomed to projecting. As he kneels in the empty glass-paneled conference room, the heel of Natasha’s stiletto biting into the soft flesh between his shoulder blades, forcing him from his knees to the floor, Tony almost laughs to imagine the reactions of his shareholders. But these little transgressions aren’t for them. They’re for him. And, he supposes, the arrangement is pretty good for Natasha, too. It’s all fairly casual and friendly and neither of them takes this kinky stuff too seriously, and when Nat correctly diagnoses that maybe Tony would like a little more action than she’s in the mood to give him, she asks if she should go see if Clint would like to fuck him, and he says yes, please. 

Tony x Clint: So, Clint shows up, courtesy of Natasha, and well well well, if it isn’t Tony Stark tied up and ready for him, and Clint just shrugs and is like, don’t mind if I do, and picks up where Nat left off-- maybe slaps his ass a few times, certainly nothing hard enough to leave a mark. Nobody can insult Tony better than Clint--the no-holds-barred verbal judo gets downright dark and brutal, except for the fact that they’re close friends who have this understanding and Clint’s not actually saying any of this stuff to hurt him, just to turn him on. Eventually Clint gets around to fucking him up the ass in a teasing, casual way--Clint already went to the gym today and is not looking for a workout here so Tony’s just gonna have to take it nice and easy, and Tony gets to come in Clint’s hand when he’s done. It’s physically satisfying, but not emotionally so. Clint gives Tony a sort of “you good? Cool,” and bounces, because Clint doesn’t cuddle with dudes, no offense. 

Tony x Bruce: Even after all that activity with Nat and Clint, which was fun and a little kinky and burned just a little bit in that naughty, scandalous way that Tony likes when he’s in that mood, even though it was just his friends taking care of him as they often do, Tony can’t get to sleep and dammit, he’s kind of lonely and he wants to cuddle and maybe he’s still horny too so of course he goes looking for Thor but runs into Bruce in the hall and - hold the phones and stop the presses - was Bruce just coming out of Thor’s room and looking embarrassed and cleaning his glasses three times in a row to avoid eye contact with Tony and how did Tony not know that Thor and Bruce were fucking, this is fascinating--Tony is now 100% fascinated by the mystery that is Bruce and is like, please let me touch your dick, please please please, and Bruce is like, no, sorry, I’d love to help you out but really, no, you can’t, and Tony is like urrrrgh don’t tell me *I can’t* because now I really want to prove you wrong, are you worried it’s dangerous, and Bruce is like, yeah, so Tony’s like, what if I’m wearing a suit? Can I touch your dick if I’m wearing a suit? And Bruce is like, for the last time, I don’t want to have sex with your iron man suit, and Tony’s kiiiinda feeling rejected so Bruce has to clarify that he really wouldn’t mind having sex with *Tony*, just, it’s gotta be really really safe and Bruce has to be in control of it and Tony is like, I’m totally down for that, you can tie me up; do whatever you want! Bruce has to awkwardly explain that having anybody tied up seems the opposite of safe to him and does not turn him on, so Tony is like, just tell me what you need, and so they go down to the lab where the lights are off and it’s familiar and deserted and Bruce tells Tony to take a seat and keep his hands on the armrests of the swivel chair and Bruce kneels down between Tony’s knees, unzips Tony’s pants and gives Tony the best damn blowjob he’s ever gotten in his life. Tony keeps trying to spread his legs wider and scoot down to the edge of the seat, and he’s still got his pants mostly on and Bruce is still fully clothed goddamn it, and Tony finally begs if he can please put his hands in Bruce’s hair, and Bruce looks up at him with those big dark eyes and his lips around Tony’s cock and nods, so Tony runs his fingers through Bruce’s hair over and over and tells him he’s so fucking good and when Tony finally comes he’s immediately sad because he hadn’t wanted that experience to end, like, ever. Bruce sort of steps back and gives him a fond smile and says he was glad he could help him out, and Tony unashamedly asks if Bruce wants to cuddle up, maybe even sleep together as in actually just sleep, together, and Bruce says no, sorry again--he’s about to do some late-night nerd work and isn’t good at cuddling, except with Thor, and you know, Tony, if you need somebody to cuddle Thor is always up for that, and Tony is like, oh thank goodness, and good luck with your nerd work, and I might be in love with you.

Tony x Thor: And then he goes to find Thor, who is already asleep but wakes up enough to comprehend the situation and welcome Tony into his so-warm-it's-almost-hot bed, where of course he’s sleeping naked and Tony can’t do anything except settle down and be lulled right down to sleep by all that warmth and strength and safety and inescapably enormous arms--and speaking of inescapably enormous, Tony wakes up in the morning with Thor’s god-sized cock hard against his ass, and it doesn’t take too much convincing to get Thor to fuck him. Thor seems to think this should happen sort of lazy and slow, laying on their sides with Tony as the little spoon and Thor’s hand on Tony’s hip, but once they get going Tony insists on getting on all fours with his knees at the edge of the bed, and Thor cooperates and stands behind him and gives him exactly what he screams for, though later he holds Tony against his chest in the bed and confesses that he wishes he hadn’t had to make Tony scream quite so much. Tony’s like, next time, gag me, and Thor’s like, I would never, and seems a little hurt by the suggestion, which makes Tony realize maybe Thor and Bruce’s thing isn’t such a mystery after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in summary, Tony’s in love with Pepper but will gladly have all the sex with any and everyone. He’s mostly a bottom, likes a little light kink with people he trusts absolutely, gets off on Clint calling him a dirty whore once in a while, has no clue how to get what he wants from Steve, really wants to study Bruce like a science project, wants to memorize Bruce’s schematics, because he’s fascinated by Bruce in a way that definitely makes Bruce uncomfortable but really Tony would never hurt him on purpose. And would Tony ever turn down a chance to get fucked by Thor? No, he would not.


	2. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It was hate sex, with Tony, and Steve hated the term ‘hate sex’ almost as much as he hated himself -and Tony- whenever they were doing it. _
> 
> In this chapter it's Steve's turn to have sex with everybody. Good luck, Steve!!!

Part 2: Steve

Steve, by himself: Still thinks of Peggy, even though she’s in her nineties now and married someone else and lived her life without him, she was his first and Steve’s still young enough, experience-wise, for his first time to be so close to the surface of his memories that it’s the experience he automatically thinks of whenever his cock’s hard and he’s in a situation to do something about that. His cock is hard quite a lot, actually, and he just can’t get over the memory of how Peggy had accepted him, wanted him, loved him--and cut him no slack, not even an inch. She’d known exactly what she was getting into, taking Steve Rogers to bed--she’d been prepared for everything, even her emotions, even *his* emotions, and he wanted to remember it was her mind that he fell for, her pragmatism, her courage--but as he squeezes himself he mostly just remembers her body, taking him in, her head thrown back against the pillow, eyes closed and lips so red, parting just a sliver as he gave that little push into her, and that’s really all he needs, that one memory of that one moment. 

Steve x Tony: So Steve can take care of himself, when he’s by himself. When he’s around Tony… it’s difficult. It took him a while to come to terms with the fact that Tony Stark, that asshole, *had* an asshole that Steve was welcome to fuck. Obviously that sort of thing had been wrong in the world Steve came from, but it wasn’t wrong now, and Steve was trying his best to accept and understand the new ways of the world and adjust his personal opinions accordingly. The first person he’d fucked in the ass had actually been Natasha, because she’d taken pity on his reluctant attitude about the whole idea and hadn’t minded convincing him that it was just another way to have sex and wasn’t nearly as weird or disturbing as Steve had imagined. After that, he’d been confident enough to finally fuck Tony, and these days he fucked Tony about once a week--though he never quite managed to enjoy it the way he enjoyed sex with all his other friends with benefits, which was another strange new concept. It was hate sex, with Tony, and Steve hated the term ‘hate sex’ almost as much as he hated himself -and Tony- whenever they were doing it. Why couldn’t it be relaxing, or comfortable, or kind-hearted sex with Tony? Why couldn’t they just laugh about it? Instead, whenever Steve had a need, a desire, that was too harsh and too dirty for his own hand and the sacred memory of that tiny gap between Peggy’s red, red lips, he went looking for Tony, and bent him over something, and pounded him until he could feel Tony’s whole body trembling. Tony always acted like it was just what he wanted, and came all by himself without Steve needing to touch him, but that didn’t make Steve feel any better about it. 

Steve x Natasha: When he’s done with Tony, and inevitably feeling bad about it, Steve usually winds up with Natasha--if not immediately afterwards, then within a few days. The next time he went looking for company, Nat would take care of him. Sex with Nat had started out more like lessons--he’d been out of the ice only a couple of months before Natasha decided she liked him, and volunteered herself for the duty of making sure his sexual needs were met in an appropriate way. They couldn’t have “captain america” caught with any teenage hookers, or beating up queers, or discovered in any seedy motels satisfying any peculiar interests that would make the front page of a gossip rag. So Nat had shown him the ropes, and the whips and the gags and the plugs and the cockrings and the vibrators and everything else, all of which he genuinely didn’t care for. But he *did* genuinely care for Natasha, and they became close friends, and eventually Steve grew comfortable with her body and how it fit against his own, and then, gradually, they both sort of realized that they were riding thoroughbreds at a trot, and they were both ready to gallop. They could go harder and faster and longer, and there was no reason they shouldn’t give each other their very best all-out efforts in bed. These days, that’s how it was--intense, passionate, exciting sex. Sex that was usually a workout for both of them, a workout that included multiple orgasms and not a single negative emotion. Eventually, Steve even agreed to let Natasha try pegging him, and after he managed to enjoy that experience well enough, Nat suggested that he try fucking Clint. 

Steve x Clint: Tony had been the first guy that Steve fucked up the ass--Clint was the second. And it was so much better with Clint, it was everything Steve had kind of wished it could be with Tony if only Tony wasn’t so good at pissing Steve off all the time. Clint strolled in, seeming a little bored, but smiled and smirked and went a little starry-eyed as Steve asked him if he was really ready for this--hell yeah, cap, Clint was ready for this. He put on a half-sarcastic little show of calisthenics like he might be warming up his body to go for a light jog, then stripped and asked if he could suck Steve off, because that was something Clint had wanted to do for a while, and Steve was like, sure--until then, Natasha had been the only person to put a mouth on his cock (Steve had declined Tony’s offer of this service, repeatedly), and he was amazed at how Clint managed to make it feel so different. He came once down Clint’s throat and then a while later he pulled out of Clint’s ass and came across Clint’s stomach, which Clint found highly amusing. Nat said it’s rude to come inside without permission, Steve protested in response to Clint’s teasing. For future reference cap, you’ve got permission, Clint told him, and sat up to clean himself off. By the way, cap, any chance you’d want to switch it around? Try it out as catcher rather than pitcher? The only thing Steve had ever had up his ass at that point had been Nat’s strap-on, and that just the once so far. Wouldn’t it be rude to say no? Steve wondered. Clint raised his eyebrows. Jesus, what kind of bullshit has Nat been teaching you, anyway? It’d be rude to say yes, if you didn’t want it. Steve thought about it, and said yes, he’d like to try it, and Clint’s forehead wrinkled in more excitement than Steve had ever seen from him. So Clint was the first dude to fuck Captain America up the ass, and it went incredibly well, because with Clint, sex was about feeling good.

Steve x Bruce: After a while, the friends-with-benefits situation seemed to be benefiting one friend less than the others, and Steve, as team leader, eventually took it upon himself to find out why. He knocked on Bruce’s door and was welcomed in, and expressed his concerns and said he’d like to spend time with Bruce if Bruce was up for that, and Bruce got nervous almost immediately as soon as this was definitely about sex, and assured Steve he was being taken care of, and it was fine, and he was happy that everyone else was fucking everyone else and that Thor was fucking everyone else too and Steve really didn’t have to worry. Steve clarified that he hadn’t actually fucked Thor yet, and Bruce gave him this earnest look and was like, Steve… you really should, and Steve was like, ok, but right now I’m more interested in you. So Bruce eventually just came out with the truth; he hadn’t been able to have sex since the accident, and before that he’d barely had sex anyway so it wasn’t a huge loss, though of course he appreciated what he had now with Thor. Besides the risks of poisoning someone with radiation and/or hulking out, the psychological damage of abuse was certainly part of his intimacy issues, but also he just didn’t want to hurt anybody, and everyone who saw him naked post-transformation always joked that it must be a side-effect from being the Hulk but actually it wasn’t--Bruce had always had a ridiculously large dick, a dick too big for almost anybody to handle. So then Steve is really curious and is like, I bet I could handle it, and assures Bruce he’ll be okay, and will Bruce please consider it, and of course they don’t have to if Bruce doesn’t want to, but Bruce just sort of stares at him for a while and then confesses that he *does* want to, Steve’s so beautiful and perfect and heroic and Bruce has admired him from afar and nursed this sort of throbbing crush on Steve all along thinking there was no way Steve would ever want him. So Steve lays back on the bed and wraps his legs around Bruce’s waist and Bruce’s cock is even bigger than Thor’s (Steve hasn’t fucked Thor yet, but he’s seen him in the shower) and Steve has never imagined taking anything that big, but he does want to, and Bruce moves gently and slow and just fills him up, and it’s careful and restrained and so different from all the sex with everyone else--the angry, rough sex with Tony, the athletic, gymnastic sex with Nat, the comfortable and casual sex with Clint--Bruce is barely moving and it’s all about control and patience and being so, so gentle. Bruce strokes Steve’s cock and mumbles “come for me, Steve” and Steve goes tight and spurts into Bruce’s palm while Bruce is still all the way inside him and Steve’s never felt anything like it. After they’re all cleaned up and Steve is heading back to his room he gives Bruce a long hug and Bruce stands there calmly and accepts that hug, even daring to lean his head against Steve’s shoulder while it happens. Steve tells Bruce he’s incredible, and thinks Thor is a lucky man. 

Steve x Thor: Bruce hadn’t hurt Steve at all, but it still takes Steve a while to recover from that first encounter with Bruce, at least mentally. He wants to talk to everyone else (well, mostly Nat and Clint) about doing it with Bruce, but he knows that would be tacky and crude, and nobody else has done it with Bruce anyway, except for Thor. So, not being able to get thoughts of Bruce out of his head, Steve goes to have a chat with Thor. Thor’s surprised to see him, then admits it’s more like he’s just surprised it took this long for Steve to proposition him, and Steve remembers Bruce said he really needs to give Thor a go, and it turns out feeling just like all Steve’s favorite sex with Nat, if only Nat were three times her current size, six times her current weight, and the proud owner of a gorgeously huge cock. Sex with Thor is rigorous but not rough, athletic and exhilarating and using every last muscle on both of their bodies in the way that was best for it, and felt like exercise without being brutal or harsh. And for some reason there’s way more kissing involved with Thor than with anyone else--Thor’s mouth makes its way all over Steve’s body from the back of his neck to the crests of his hips to the underside of his balls and fuck, Steve loves this. He tries to suck Thor’s cock but he’s terrible at it and Thor cradles Steve’s face in his hands and encourages him anyway, gently guiding Steve’s head back and forth until Steve’s eyes are watering and he really has to quit. He asks if Thor wants to fuck him up the ass but Thor says he’d rather do it the other way around--so Thor takes it up the ass like it’s his favorite thing in the world, and when he finally comes all over Steve’s stomach, Steve does something he’s never done before and swipes his fingers through the mess and then tastes it, and Thor likes the look of that so much that he grabs Steve by the hair and kisses the taste of himself right out of Steve’s mouth, which is how round three or four gets started. Steve’s last orgasm of the night happens with just two of Thor’s fingers up his ass doing that particular thing that only Natasha had done for him before, and Thor’s other hand wrapped around his cock and possibly giving off little sparks while Thor’s mouth is locked to Steve’s, sucking on Steve’s tongue. Cooling off, Steve feels like he doesn’t even know how to think anymore, but when he can finally think again, he thinks that Bruce is a lucky man. Sex with Thor is not like sex with Nat after all, because Steve can have sex with Nat for an hour or two as part of a normal day. Sex with Thor, on the other hand, takes all night and all morning and requires at least a whole day of mental recovery afterwards, to come down from the euphoria, so maybe Steve will only go looking for Thor on special occasions--maybe a couple times a year at most. Sex with Thor is like a two-day vacation. In comparing notes with everyone else later, Steve realizes that it isn’t like that when Thor has sex with anybody else--it’s always a great time, and usually it’s pretty intense but it’s not a marathon with anybody but Steve. Steve wonders why that is, why Steve’s so special, and Thor clasps his shoulder and smiles and says it’s because of Mjolnir, and declines to elaborate further.


	3. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ Bruce's hand hovered by the knob to turn off the stove, which would be a necessary first step if he was going to escape from her, and she hates that she knows that he’s thinking about escaping from her, and she hates that she’s the kind of thing that someone like Bruce would need to escape from, like a predator, like an enemy. _
> 
> Nat's turn with her teammates concludes with a Nat/Bruce/Thor threesome (but it's a lot sadder than it ought to be).

Part 3: Natasha

Natasha, by herself: She always thinks of Steve. He is the first and only person in her life that Nat’s had this kind of crush on, and while she has strong feelings for Bruce and an unbreakable bond with Clint, Steve is her ultimate fantasy, and the time she got to spend teaching him about sex was so rewarding for her it made all the other sex work she’d done in life actually worth it. Of course, that work had all been *worth it* for whatever mission she’d been accomplishing-- and honestly like 90% of her work involved some kind of seduction, seducing her targets and their bodyguards and their chauffeurs and their rivals and their butlers and their dealers and their second-in-commands and sometimes even their wives--but it had never been *worth it* for her own pleasure, until Nick Fury had casually signed her up to work with Steve. Then she was glad for everything she knew, for everything she’d done, for everything she’d never felt. It had gone so well and been so beautiful with Steve that she fantasizes about him nearly every night when she’s alone. She thinks of straddling him, his hands on her hips, easing her down. She thinks of the look on his face when she pushes her fingers into him, imagines what his face would look like if she ever gave him her whole fist. Oh, his face--and how he trusts her, how he truly, truly trusts her is so precious to her. So she thinks of his trust, and his face, and his cock standing straight up inside her body, and his ass opening up for her just enough to let her in, and before she knows it she’s over the edge.

Natasha x Tony: All skills are perishable in Nat’s line of work, but thankfully with Tony she has a chance to keep her craft honed razor sharp, and/or feather-light, depending on what Tony’s in the mood for, and he can be in the mood for just about anything. So Nat seeks Tony out to practice all that dominatrix stuff that she still has to do for work once in a while. She’s like a painter who gets paid for portraits, and on the side she paints Tony (and Clint and Steve) for fun. Nat doesn’t care much for letting Tony fuck her when he isn’t restrained--he’s too eager to please and too touchy for her tastes, if this is about her pleasure, so nine times out of ten Nat is tying Tony up and then, she likes him just fine. When it’s been a while and she’s in the mood she’ll text him and offer her services and Tony has yet to decline an offer like that, and more than once Tony has brought his date of the evening with him to Nat’s boudoir, and Nat doesn’t mind group sessions so, that’s always nice. When it’s one-on-one with Tony though, Nat just gets in the zone, and operates completely stress-free, knowing Tony inside and out as well as she does. Tony’s love of all things sex really isn’t an act the way it is with some spoiled rich kids who get laid just because they can--Tony honestly appreciates her work on him and benefits from it, and Nat only ever feels sorry for him when he gaspingly mentions that he wishes Pepper would do to him what Nat is currently doing; but Pepper doesn’t know how or doesn’t want to or just doesn’t have time, and Nat murmurs that Tony just needs to tell Pepper what he needs, and she gives the toy such a slow steady pull that Tony nearly goes crazy with the effort of trying to hold it in, and when she whispers at him to relax and he obeys, fuck, she gets a flutter of pleasure from that every time. Tony’s still kind of a disaster in real life but for her, in bed, Nat makes extra sure that Tony is a very good boy. (And in the quiet moments after he cums for her, when Nat is folding up the blindfold and putting away the crop, she whispers you’re good, so good for me, such a beautiful boy, and patently ignores the tears that threaten to gather in the corners of his eyes.)

Natasha x Steve: So, when Steve shows up at Nat’s room looking for company, it’s always an invigorating romp around the mattress, and the desk, and really all the surfaces in the room, horizontal and otherwise--it’s almost like sparring, and most of the time when they’re together it works out that way, with Steve initiating it. But once in a while Nat doesn’t feel like doing any of that kinky stuff with Tony and doesn’t need her reality exploded by Thor’s very existence and *really* doesn’t need the heavy feelings that come with Bruce, and Clint *is* married after all and sometimes (like, four days a week) sleeps with his actual wife whom he loves, and so that’s why, once in a while, Nat goes down the hall and knocks on Steve’s door, and with very few words he figures out what she needs, and there’s nothing exciting about it and there’s none of thrill of her fantasies--Steve is just there, solid and warm and so accommodating, gentle and generous and sometimes she blows him and then they just cuddle. Or she’ll pull him on top of her under the covers and they’ll make love softly like normal people, face to face and hips to hips, and Steve will admit this reminds him of Peggy, of the one time he and Peggy managed to do this, which was a very big deal for him, and Nat will pet him and hold him and hold on to him and just feel real. 

Natasha x Clint: Clint and Nat were the first two of the Avengers to be friends with benefits, and it all started with Clint saying: so, my wife has a crush on you--which was true, but it turned out that Laura liked Nat better as a friend than as a lover. Which didn’t mean they avoided the threesome thing, because of course they still did that from time to time, usually as a special present for Clint, for Christmas or his birthday or in honor of Clint & Laura’s tenth anniversary--they found a reason, at least once a year, for the three of them to get together. Nat and Laura always got along great, and Clint was the only guy that Laura wanted to sleep with, though she did admit to some pretty specific fantasies about Steve and Thor--which she forbade her husband from ever attempting to set up for her. In her mind it wasn’t right for Clint to sign his friends up to fuck his wife, even if that had sort of been what happened with Natasha. Natasha wasn’t offended in the least; being used for sex was kind of her job and it had been a pleasant surprise to be requested by the wife of her friend, rather than assigned to yet another mob boss or weapons smuggler. So sometimes sex with Clint involved his wife and that was great--but usually when Nat sought Clint out, he was away from home, and then it was just the two of them, fucking each other the way only best friends can, with a level of understanding that was nearly a psychic bond. Originally she’d done all the kinky stuff with him, and he’d gotten into it for a while, but gradually they realized they didn’t need anything but each other, didn’t need rules or roles to play, didn’t have to be anything other than themselves--so the sex, of course, was great. It was all about having a good time, with Clint--stress relief and closeness and comfort and ah Nat that feels fucking amazing, do it again, oh my god Nat that’s amazing, and with Tony and Steve, emotions would sometimes sneak up on her, and with Bruce emotions would always threaten to drown her, and with Thor she had to stay engaged in the experience, focused, or she’d be lost to pleasure and she didn’t like losing control even for Thor, so with Clint sex was the safest and best for her, emotionally. And it was fun, without being as rigorous as it was with Steve or Thor: Clint was strong enough to pick her up, hook her legs over his shoulders, and eat her out for ages, and he knew what to do with his fingers on her clit better than all the other boys, better even than Thor. He was better at teasing her than anyone else and he basked in that fact, strutted around in it, and when he rested his forehead against hers and just groaned her name in bliss she was extremely glad she was a woman--Clint didn’t like cuddling with dudes, but he would curl up like a cat around Natasha and snore on her and sometimes that was just what she needed. 

Natasha x Bruce: Oh man, how to tackle this one--obviously she fell for him, and it was different with Bruce than with Steve. There was never going to be anything casual with Bruce, with Bruce it was going to be serious from day one. Bruce was never going to knock on Natasha’s door and see if she was up for sex. Bruce was never going to whisper in her ear, wear the red heels tonight? I will be extra, extra good. He was never going to fall asleep with his cock still halfway inside her, was never going to borrow her toothbrush. Was never going to ask her to put her feet behind her head while he held her whole body off the floor as if she were as light as a blow-up doll. Nope, instead he was going to avoid her flirtations as if they caused him physical pain, was going to hide from her every show of affection--until some miracle happened, and Bruce actually fucked Steve, and Thor cheerfully revealed the details to everyone that Bruce had been so relieved and so appreciative and so awed that Steve had done that with him. So Bruce could fuck Steve and Thor and live with himself, but he could barely share an elevator ride with Natasha? She knew it was foolish to feel this way but, it kind of hurt her feelings. Finally, she confronted him about it, in the kitchen where the curry he was simmering would prevent him from running away. Why Steve and not her, when he knew how she felt about him, how she wanted to be close to him? Bruce gave his spiel about not wanting to hurt people and his hand hovered by the knob to turn off the stove, which would be a necessary first step if he was going to escape from her, and she hates that she knows that he’s thinking about escaping from her, and she hates that she’s the kind of thing that someone like Bruce would need to escape from, like a predator, like an enemy--she doesn’t want to be his enemy and she doesn’t want him to run away from her so she grabs his wrist so he can’t turn off the burner and it’s almost very bad because he hunches and pulls away and brings his other hand up to his face and backs up against the cupboards and says no, Natasha, don’t, and she’s stunned that it’s this bad and now she wants to reassure him all the more; Steve trusts her, so why can’t Bruce--she touches his shoulder like he might shatter and when he finally looks at her she can see that he’s angry inside, she can see it in his face, but he’s backed up against the cupboards and he’s not running away, so she says hey, I won’t make you hurt me, I promise, I’m your friend and I care about you, Bruce, please let me touch you, and she rests her palm against his cheek and stares at him until he swallows and breathes and when she asks *yes?* with her face he nods, and he’s controlling his breathing as she trails her hand down his chest--breathing in for a count of one, two, three, four, holding it one two three four, breathing out one two three four, holding it one two three four, breathing in--and then Natasha kneels between his feet and by the look on his face this has been a guilty fantasy of his, and she quirks an eyebrow and says, I wanna do for you what you did for Tony, because of course Tony told everyone about the best blowjob ever and Nat had been thinking about it ever since, and then she says, please tell me to stop if you don’t want this, and Bruce looks down at her and breathes and doesn’t say anything, and he’s way too tense but at least he seems present in the moment, not dissociated--so Nat unbuckles his belt and finds his soft cock which is already stiffening in her hand, though it has a long way to go. By the time he’s hard a few minutes later Nat is thoroughly impressed; this is the biggest cock she’s ever handled and she can only take the first few inches in her mouth. She can’t deepthroat him; it’s just too big. She sucks at the head of his cock for a while, both of her hands working the shaft, and while little sucking noises seem to be okay, the first time she makes a choking noise Bruce says Stop, and she does, and Bruce takes his dick away from her with one hand. He wraps his other hand around the back of her head, fingers brushing through her fiery hair, and she nuzzles her cheekbone against his wrist. He doesn’t stroke himself, just squeezes his dick in his palm with his thumb over the tip, and looks down at her and says, I’m sorry, and Nat shakes her head and says he doesn’t have to be afraid, he’s not going to hurt her, she’s stronger than she looks and Bruce knows that, and is still sorry, and he puts his dick back in his pants and turns off the stove and leaves dinner half-cooked. Nat sits on the floor in the kitchen for a while, trying not to think and thinking too hard and getting a little stuck in her head because she’s not sure but she thinks she’s done something wrong and it’s one of those things she doesn’t think she can fix. 

Natasha x Thor: Eventually Bruce comes back to the kitchen where Nat is still sitting and thinking, and he’s brought Thor with him, and Bruce is blushing and his eyes are dark and sweet and he explains to Natasha that maybe Thor can help them, and she doesn’t quite know what he means but she nods and Thor picks her up like she’s made of straw and carries her back to his room. Nat and Thor have fucked before plenty of times and it’s usually the kind of almost-like-sparring stuff she does with Steve, energetic and a good intense fucking though certainly not a rough one, always with genuine smiles and open-mouthed gasps rather than gritted teeth. But Bruce has never been in the room before so this is new and Nat’s not sure what either of them want, though she takes them at their word when they say they want her to feel good. Thor fucks her first, much less vigorously than usual, and eventually reclines on the bed, half-sitting up against a pile of pillows, with Nat on his lap, turned around so she’s facing Bruce, and she leans back against Thor’s chest and Thor holds her legs up, his big hands wrapping around the backs of her thighs and holding her so wide open for Bruce to see Thor fucking her, and Bruce tugs at himself and looks raptly ashamed to be watching, but it is too gorgeous to look away--Thor’s big cock moving so far up inside her over and over like that, wet and smooth and effortless, Natasha’s round breasts bouncing with every thrust. It feels wonderful and Thor is not as big as Bruce but fuck, he’s big enough, and she rubs her clit and comes for Bruce to watch, her head lolling back against Thor’s shoulder, Thor kissing the side of her neck as she shudders. The second she relaxes in the wake of her climax Thor pulls her up and slips out of her, and Bruce says um, you don’t have to hold her legs like that, so Thor immediately lets go and puts his hands behind his own head, relaxing back with Natasha still on top of him and Natasha hopes it is Bruce’s turn now--and sure enough Bruce is moving forward, on his knees between Thor’s spread-wide legs, and with half a dozen hoarse-voiced assurances that yes god she wants this, she wants it, she wants you, yes, please Bruce give it to her, Bruce finally manages to stuff the first half of his cock inside her, and then Thor reaches his big arms around them both and pulls them in close, making a Natasha sandwich against his chest. Nat’s almost crazy enough to want to take both of them, and she squeezes her ass cheeks against Thor’s cock. Thor figures out the insane feat she’s going for and laughs and says he’s sorry but she’s just a mortal, and keeps his cock nestled happily along the cleft of her ass, hot and wet and definitely not inside her, which is just as well because Bruce is-- Bruce is too big and they all know it, and even though he’s being so careful and controlled as he moves she knows she’ll never be able to throw him down and sit on his dick, never be able to just enjoy it with Bruce the way she can with anyone else. It will never be easy for Bruce to have sex with her. It breaks her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion it takes a lot of work to turn Bruce/Natasha into any kind of healthy relationship. Only a few of the very best writers on this site have managed to convince me that those two could make it work and be good for each other. 
> 
> That said, this story will eventually make its a way to a happy conclusion, even for the darker, more troubled ships. :)


	4. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To no one’s surprise, Clint and Tony started fucking almost as soon as Nat and Tony started doing it, because Clint and Nat were practically a left and a right sock, and Tony’s feet were cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this chapter is my favorite.

Part 4: Clint

Clint, by himself: Clint almost never jerks off anymore. When he’s at home he has sex at least once day and usually twice a day, and when he’s anywhere else he’s usually getting it from Nat or Tony or Steve, or, more rarely, from Thor. Thanks to being married to a wife who is a) crazy about him and b) totally supportive of him fucking all his buddies, he knows he gets laid more than anyone else on the team, even when it’s Nat’s job to get laid sometimes—Clint still gets more action than she does, not that he’d brag about that unless he had a spare five seconds. But every once in a while Clint is in a hotel room alone and bored and decides to rub one out, and when he does that, he thinks about Tony. Not that it’s true love or anything, more like the opposite. He gets true love at home, all the time, so when he’s on the road and it’s him and his hand, his brain doesn’t roam into true love territory—his dirty thoughts just roll downhill, down the path of least resistance, until they land on Tony. Fantasizing about Tony is just *easy*, and yeah Clint wrote every joke in the book about Tony being easy, but thanks to the past few years of casual sex and all the kinky stuff with Tony that Laura doesn’t care for in their marital relations (unless Nat is there for those special times that Clint is very thankful they have), the shortcut in Clint’s brain that goes right to the gutter is now inextricably associated with Tony Stark. So Clint whips out his dick, and pictures Tony’s ass clenching around it, and in few short minutes he’s ready to either shower or sleep or just get another coffee because it’s one of thooooose days of being a superspy, one of the days when jacking it to the image of Tony’s gaping ass is about as exciting as it’s going to get. Sigh.

Clint x Tony: To no one’s surprise, Clint and Tony started fucking almost as soon as Nat and Tony started doing it, because Clint and Nat were practically a left and a right sock, and Tony’s feet were cold. When Clint went looking for Tony, it was pretty much exactly the same as when Tony went looking for Clint: the kinky stuff happened, Clint was mostly on top, and sometimes things between them got a little too weird even for Nat—exactly two people on earth could claim they’d fucked an iron man suit—like, the suit itself—and neither of those people was Nat. She *had* opened the door on them in the middle of that little escapade, had registered what was happening, and had closed the door again. There may have also been an incident involving a fairly rigid dildo affixed to the end of an arrow, which Clint *really* wished had worked but actually just resulted in Nat taking away his bow for a whole week even though it had totally been Tony’s idea. Clint and Tony could get wasted together and tease each other like college frat boys, though the older Clint’s kids got, the less time he had for fast nights hell-yeah-ing Tony’s scotch and slow mornings fuck-no-ing Tony’s bloody marys in the aftermath. Yep, Clint was gradually becoming a respectable person, but Tony was still a lot of fun. Clint liked him, they were friends—but he’d definitely slapped Tony’s ass more times than he’d kissed Tony’s face, and pretty much only sought him out when he was in the mood for sex that was on the total opposite end of the spectrum from everything he loved at home with his wife who was not famous or rich or a spoiled whore who liked it dirty like Tony did, because Tony loved it dirty, as Clint reminded him over and over whenever Tony was sucking on Clint’s incredibly talented fingers.

Clint x Steve: Clint had a front row seat for the blossoming relationship between Steve and Natasha, though it was more of a systematic deflowering rather than a blossoming, depending on how you thought about it. In the six years that Clint and Nat had been friends-with-benefits before Steve came along, Clint had sometimes wondered if Nat would ever actually fall in love. Sure, he knew Nat cared about him and they had a pretty sweet deal going on, but it wasn’t like butterflies-and-puppies *love*, which is what Clint had with Laura. Nat didn’t stay up at night soaking her panties with thoughts of Clint, no matter how often they fucked each other—Nat was a professional, and love was for children, but then Steve happened and Clint was endlessly amused and amazed at how badly Natasha had the hots for Captain America. I mean, it was easy to see why, Cap was a hottie and Clint had a crush on him too, and finally Nat decided to share her just dessert (you had to earn *something* sweet for the bullshit that Nat put up with, jesus) and, well, somebody had to be the first guy to fuck Cap up the ass and if you were looking at Clint, you were looking at that guy. But Cap proved more than adequate at fucking Clint up the ass too, so whenever Clint was in the mood he would stop by Steve’s room and see if maybe the good Captain wouldn’t mind bending Clint over a desk, and Steve agreed almost every time. It was about as good and hard a fucking as Clint could tolerate, the sort of dick-to-ass that was just as exciting but much more enjoyable than any sort of hand-to-hand, and when Steve eventually blushed bright pink and admitted he’d like to be better at sucking dick, lo and behold, Clint had a perfectly good dick right there standing at attention and prepared to serve its country, or at least the mouth of the guy wearing a flag-themed costume. Yep, whenever Clint went looking for sex with Steve, he definitely found something he thoroughly enjoyed.

Clint x Natasha: Ugh, give these two ALL the cuddling, they need it. Clint had been the biggest ho in his twenties, until he met Laura and fell so hard he thought he might actually settle down and never point his dick at any other person ever again—which was never Laura’s expectation, as she made very clear. She knew Clint liked to have all kinds of sex with all kinds of people (for christs sake, clint, you had two dicks in your mouth the night I met you and a different girl on each hand—) it was one of those clubs in Germany and Laura had gotten such a thrill out of watching Clint juggling dildos on stage and making out with half the people there; that was not the kind of man who quit sticking his own dick in things that felt good to him, just because he found his soul mate. Laura liked Clint’s dick better than any others she had tried, and in fact she liked everything about him, including his attitude towards casual sex. So it was an ‘open marriage’ or whatever people wanted to call it from day one—but being married kind of messed with Clint’s head, it was just so important and meaningful to him, that he found he couldn’t get into casual relationships the way he used to. Something he’d always enjoyed just wasn’t right anymore, and he spent more and more time exclusively with his wife, which worried her because she didn’t like clinginess and she never wanted to be an anchor around his neck, even when he moped and got clingier and said that an anchor was all he needed—Laura knew better. Clint needed a fuckbuddy, and that fuckbuddy was not going to be Nick Fury no matter how many times Clint muttered fuck you, sir and kiss my ass, sir, under his breath in the briefings during which he was growing increasingly agitated and bored. The day he said fuck you, sir to Nick Fury over the *radio* and saved Nat’s life instead of ending it—besides marrying Laura, that had been the best decision Clint ever made, because they became best friends, and fuckbuddies, and more than that—and Laura approved and was so thankful for Nat too, and would kiss Nat so passionately while Clint watched, just for special occasions, and after a couple years of Nat and Clint being a goddamn dynamic duo, saving each other’s lives and watching each other’s backs and fucking each other silly, Tony joined in the fun and things just kept getting more awesome from there. Now, whenever Clint was away from home and if he wasn’t otherwise engaged, he’d slouch his way into Nat’s bed, into her arms, into her mouth, and mutter make me feel good, Tasha, and she always did—and he took care of her, too, of course. He knew how to use his hands on her better than anyone else, and his tongue was pretty handy too and shoot, they just got along so well. And, this was something Clint didn’t really talk about, but the best part about sleeping with Nat, actually, what made it drastically different and better than hooking up for It’s Just Sex with any of his other teammates, was that Clint could actually *sleep* with her, like, he could be unconscious, in a bed with her, in her arms, feeling her breathe. And that was nice.

Clint x Bruce: It took way too long for Nat to tell Clint what had happened with Bruce and Thor, and when she told the story she shrugged and looked away and kept her voice kind of flat which meant she was really upset about it, upset because she was kind of in love with Bruce and come to think of it, wasn’t Tony kind of in love with Bruce too, and Thor was completely in love with Bruce, holy shit, was Clint the only person around here who was not in love with Bruce?? Even Steve had made some cryptic and besotted-sounding comments about Bruce a couple weeks ago—that must’ve been right after Cap had taken a page out of Thor’s book and settled his star-spangled ass down on Bruce’s big ol’ dick. Clint had seen Bruce’s dick exactly once and had assumed, as Bruce was nakedly crawling out of a smoking crater in the ground at the time, that his cock was just the last part of Hulk to shrink back down to human size. He’d felt bad for the guy and hadn’t made a single joke about it—but now, based on Nat’s account and the fact that Thor looked happier every time Clint saw him, if that was even possible, it seemed Clint’s assumption had been wrong. That hadn’t been Hulk’s dick he’d seen—that had just been *Bruce’s*. Nat wanted to curl up around Bruce the way Clint curled up around Nat, but it wasn’t going to happen. Bruce was with Thor for a bunch of good reasons and yeah, one of those was definitely the fact that Thor was the biggest and the strongest. Nat was the smallest. She was a brittle strip of bacon, and Bruce was a vegetarian with a hunger for, like, those giant vegetables that grew in Alaska or something, of which Thor was one prize-winning pumpkin. It was clear to Clint that Bruce was terrified of hurting Nat and wasn’t going to get over that anytime soon and it would probably be cruel to try and push him to get over it—the fact that he’d fucked Nat at all, with Thor as a safety net, was pretty remarkable and Nat should probably just be thankful for that one experience and now try to get over him. Anyway, as everyone else was getting up close and personal with Bruce, Clint figured he may as well jump on the bandwagon, and he got his chance about a week after he’d had that really sad-feelsy chat with Nat. Bruce was alone in the lab when Clint sauntered in and remarked that somebody said that somebody was giving blowjobs away for free down here and did Bruce know where Clint could sign up for one of those? It took Bruce a minute to unplug his brain from science mode and reconnect human language mode, but when he finally looked at Clint in comprehension of what had just been asked, he looked—he looked so freaking calm about it, downright tranquil, and way more *in charge* than Clint would have thought. Where the heck was shy awkward don’t-touch-me Bruce Banner? Oh right, probably by now a certain norse god had fucked that guy out of existence and created this downright mesmerizing creature of absolute authority in its place. If this went the way Clint was already sensing it was going to go, he was going to have to give Thor a high-five. Have a seat right there, Bruce said to Clint, indicating the same swivel chair where he’d shown Tony his skills a couple months back. Clint sat and began to swivel the chair immediately, picking his feet up off the floor to go all the way around. So, how’s Nat, Bruce says lamely, trying for small talk when he knows full well that Clint is literally asking him to suck his dick. Oh you know, Nat’s all broken up, you’re a pretty big deal to her, figured it was time I saw for myself what all the fuss is about, and Bruce is like, you really came all the way down here for a blowjob? And Clint is like, if this blowjob is half as good as Tony says, I would go all the way down to Albuquerque for it and you know how I feel about New Mexico. Bunch of weird military science labs blowing up all over the place and aliens invading every other week, no thank you. But blowjobs? Yes, please. Bruce smiles and puts away whatever he’s working on and comes over to stand near Clint’s chair, leaning back against a high countertop with just the right amount of tension in his body, in his stance—the longer Clint studies him the more he likes what he sees. I’m not really doing the friends with benefits thing, Bruce admits. It’s better for me just to be with Thor. I can respect that, Clint says with a shrug. But I did blow Tony, and I fucked Steve, and I… with Nat, Bruce says, and *there’s* that shy awkward don’t-touch-me nerd, he is still there after all. And I don’t regret any of that—it was good for me, Bruce recites. So here’s where I whine about not wanting to be left out? Clint guessed hopefully, spreading his legs a little and raising his eyebrows. Bruce sighs and takes off his glasses and it’s absurdly hot how he tucks them in the pocket of his lab coat and is now taking said lab coat off his shoulders which is also extremely, extremely sexy and Clint thinks he might finally have some clue about why some girls want to fuck their professors; Clint’s never had that urge before but damn, Bruce is rocking this look and Clint’s hard as a rock. I really don’t mind doing this, Bruce is saying in that soft voice which is doing wonders for Clint all of a sudden, goddamn. Far be it from me to keep you from what you want, but please, just sit there and let me do it, Bruce says. No surprises, no sudden moves, got it, Clint agrees, and as Bruce settles onto his knees and helps Clint’s cock out of his pants and then closes his eyes and Clint gets a good look at Bruce’s eyelashes and his lips hot damn, *now* Clint gets why everybody’s in love with this guy, holy fuck, and Tony wasn’t kidding or exaggerating *at all*, and by the time Clint comes so hard he sees stars he’s pretty sure he’s done a partial mind-meld with Bruce and absorbed enough genius to solve all the world’s problems, starting with Nat’s. Bruce, you dumbass, you big dumb dork, Clint says fondly as soon as he’s recovered his one shred of dignity, the one that he hangs on the doorknob to Tony’s room once in a while. Nat doesn’t need your stupidly huge cock inside her tiny body to get what she wants from you—you can keep your donkey-dong in your pants. When you’re ready to make her happy instead of just making her sad, all you have to do is lick her out. I promise you—it will work. You’ll both be happy. I swear I’m right about this. If you don’t believe me, ask your Asgardian teddy bear—he knows what Nat likes. Bruce is still wiping his mouth, and he looks a little stunned, and Clint knows he’s realizing what good advice that is, and that he’s going to try it. And for that, Nat is definitely going to be thanking Clint later.

Clint x Thor: Before the battle of New York, Clint and Nat had been friends with benefits for six years and Tony had been friends-with-benefitting them both for two years. *After* the battle of New York, Tony had his eyes on Bruce and Steve, Nat had her eyes on Steve and Bruce, and Clint could see the appeal because Clint has excellent vision, but mostly, Clint had his eyes on Thor. This was a problem, because Thor’s brother had kind of turned Clint evil for a while, which really pissed Clint off. Of course, Clint knew that Thor’s brother had also been kind of turned evil by someone else, which Clint was going to have disturbing nightmares about for the rest of his life, but *fuck* if Clint had been the one in space prison getting his brain microwaved and his guts ripped out or whatever he would have just offed himself, not brought the problem back to earth to fuck over as many other people as possible. And yes, Clint knows that’s not a real answer to anything and no, he’s not having thoughts of hurting himself or anyone else right now, unless you count a vague desire to throat-punch the next psychiatrist who asks him that question for the thousandth time. So it’s been two months since the battle of New York, and Nat’s just started very tenderly getting her rocks off with Steve, and Clint has a problem because Thor’s brother is in some *other* space prison now and definitely not still in Clint’s brain, and Thor himself is living in the Avengers tower and just so happens to be the most sexually attractive person on this or any other planet. Clint knows he’s not the only human who feels this way, but he’s one of the few in a position to act on it. First he tells Nat that he’d like to, and she says she was thinking the same thing, and honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Thor wanted to join in the good times with Tony too. Encouraged, Clint brings it up with Tony—has Tony ever thought about fucking Thor? Um, only since the second moment Tony laid eyes on him, and that’s just because Tony spent the *first* moment thinking about getting fucked *by* him. But Tony’s been spending all his time these past few months stalking Bruce like a crazy ex-girlfriend and hasn’t had time to consider seducing Thor (yet). And Steve, at this point, is like, “Thor who?” because Steve is balls-deep in “camaraderie” with Nat and may not actually believe that Thor exists (yet). And Bruce? Clint’s pretty sure that Bruce is on *all* the meds that eliminate sex drive because nobody wants a horny Hulk, right? Clint mentions the intriguing possibility of sex with Thor in Bruce’s vicinity and Bruce mumbles that he really wouldn’t know about that and then finds some dumb excuse to leave the room, which Clint correctly interprets as meaning Bruce has a crush on Thor, and he calls down the hall that if Bruce isn’t going to make a move, would he mind if Clint goes for it? And Bruce says it’s none of his business, Clint, and please, something-mumbled-that-Clint-couldn’t-quite hear. He’s Hawk*eye*, not Hawkear, but anyway it seems nobody else is planning to pounce on Thor tonight so, Clint goes for it. He finds the god of thunder in a melancholy mood and what do you know, Thor came back to earth because he felt lonely on Asgard and here he is lonely on earth too awww, and maybe Clint can help with that and no, Clint doesn’t want to hear any more apologies concerning anyone’s brother and no he doesn’t want an Asgardian gift basket or whatever as recompense for his troubles, though if Thor would like to autograph a shirtless picture of himself, for Clint’s wife, Clint wouldn’t say no to that and uh-oh now Thor looks worried and puzzled and says he hopes Clint is joking, because that would be against the policy and Clint’s like wtf, and it turns out SHIELD made Thor sign this bullshit document about all the stuff he couldn’t do on earth and it’s really specific about some of the forbidden stuff that might be scandalous and there are like three pages about pictures of his naked body and what he can’t do with them and even posing for charity calendars is out, because SHIELD is no fun at all, and Clint reads the whole thing with his Absolute Neutral™ expression and the whole time he is thinking, I am going to commission a charity calendar that is 12 months of naked Nick Fury and give them to everyone at Christmas, because as far as Clint knows nobody else had to sign a bullshit list of rules like this, but anyway he flips through it and then says, you know Thor, what is conspicuously absent from this total crap contract is anything forbidding you from having sex with your teammates, and, hey by the way, would you like to do the friends with benefits thing which Clint then explains with lots of shrugging to emphasize how not a big deal it is. And Thor’s a little hesitant because he never has before with a human, and no he didn’t with those chicks in New Mexico even though yes they were hot, and on Asgard everything is different and yes of course they have orgies there but his dad would not approve of him whoring himself out (on Asgard) to anybody who wasn’t a potential future wife, and clint’s like, but what happens on Midgard stays on Midgard, am I right buddy? And Thor admits he would feel less lonely if he had someone to hold in his arms awww and then he holds Clint’s face in his hands to kiss him and it finally clicks for Clint that this might really be happening and then he’s like, wait, I’m about to fuck an alien. And he knows he should feel giddy and be giving himself a mental high five, but instead he starts to feel sort of dark and angsty because why *this* alien and whose fault is this really and Clint doesn’t want to be racist against Asgardians or anything, but, isn’t it kind of disturbing that the alien Clint wants to fuck is the goddamn brother of the one who fucked Clint’s brain and Thor’s like, did I do something wrong, and Clint’s like no, but I’m having some feelings so hang on a sec, and they relocate to Clint’s room and Clint’s like, ok, SHIELD obviously gave you the rundown on sex customs on earth and decided you didn’t need help like steve, so, would it freak you out if I tied you up? It’s how Nat and I used to do it all the time and how we do it with Tony most of the time and it’s just for fun, and Thor’s like…. So… you want to fuck me while I’m restrained, and this is not about revenge against my br—and Clint’s like, fuck, that’s fucking dark, and not every fucking lucky charm in my cereal box is about your fucking brother, I’m over it—and I’m not trying to do anything you don’t want to do, Thor, you’re a good guy and I wouldn’t ask that of you and Thor gets all fond and warm like, what an adorable little mortal thinks I’d be offended by some sort of Midgardian sex ritual, of course you can do what you like with me, though being tied up might get in the way of the holding-you-in-my-arms part, and Clint’s like…fuck, you want to cuddle, and Thor’s like, of course, isn’t that the point and Clint still doesn’t cuddle dudes so he’s like… dammit I need backup, do you mind if I get Nat and Tony in on this, and Thor’s like, that sounds wonderful—so that’s how Nat, Tony, and Clint ended up in a mini-orgy with Thor. Thor asked if Steve and Bruce should be invited too, but Nat said Steve was not ready for that yet and when they asked Bruce, he actually used the word “gangbang” in his refusal of their invitation (which made Thor frown a little but with three other eager partners to please, Bruce’s absence was not too much of a detractor). So anyway, that was why Clint totally deserved all the credit for how he and Tony and Nat first got involved with Thor—and sex with Thor was Exactly What It Says On The Tin, except it was even better than that, and blew them all away. For touching and for looking at, he was better than any sort of human perfection, and he could put out for ages and ages and satisfy any need that any of them could think of. Thor wore them all out to exactly the right point of satisfaction and wasn’t the least bit shy about the suggestion that Tony and Clint DP him, which was something Tony and Clint *had* done with Nat before, but this was different, they’d never done it like this, and fuck, Clint had to admit—it was better with Thor. Later, Tony and Nat took care of the cuddling part while Clint went straight home to report the whole escapade to his wife in as much detail as possible, and after Clint said that now that he’d checked the orgy-with-Thor box (fuck, should they call that a Thorgy?) he really couldn’t see himself going back for another round, it had been too perfect to try to repeat it, Laura kissed him and said to never say never. Clint said, but he’s a cuddly guy, laur, he’s way too cuddly, and Laura snuggles her whole body against him and says he really might consider a *little* more cuddling in his life, and they fall asleep—and when Clint wakes up from that recurring nightmare about space prison he stares up at the ceiling and thinks, I fucked your great big brother, you asshole, what do you think of that? And he braces for any reaction, any flicker of emotion, for an acknowledgement—but nothing comes. Thank god, Clint was right. It’s over and he’s free, and maybe he will fuck Thor again, after all—certainly not on a regular basis, because who on earth had that kind of stamina, certainly not Clint or Nat or Tony or all three of them put together, that was for sure.


	5. Bruce (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super long so we have here Bruce by himself, a couple of possibilities for Bruce/Tony, another go at Bruce/Steve, and a much needed re-do for Bruce/Nat.   
Next time we'll see Bruce/Clint and then my favorite, Bruce/Thor :)

Part 5: Bruce 

Bruce, by himself: He thinks of Thor. Masturbating to thoughts of Betty never felt right, and before Betty, he had no other relationships that might have generated pleasant sexual fantasies. Not in high school, not in grad school, not in any work relationships. He was always the odd one out, alone, and porn was available on the internet for the rare occasions when he couldn’t distract himself with anything else and he needed something visual to just get it over with. But he hated porn too, because his dad had watched a lot of it after Bruce’s mom--died, on VHS in the living room, fast-forwarding what he called the boring parts and leaving the volume up loud enough for Bruce to hear from his bedroom. And therefore before he met Thor, Bruce tried to avoid masturbating as much as possible. Until he started living in Avengers tower, with Thor just down the hall. In those first few months after the battle of New York, with Thor so close by, Bruce jerked off plenty—and then about four months after the battle of New York, his fantasies became less about imagining things and more about remembering events that had actually happened. With Thor. And now, eight months after the battle of New York, Bruce has sex often enough that he doesn’t really need to jerk off, unless it’s a night like tonight where Thor’s been called away to Asgard and Bruce is calm and comfortably alone in his room, wearing warm socks and sweatpants and thinking about maybe going to Asgard someday, and how large and indestructible Thor’s bedroom must be there, everything made of magical stone and with a bed large enough for ten people, or, you know—he doesn’t actually think about hulking out, in this fantasy he stays small and safe, but the thought that he *could* hulk out and nobody would get hurt is always there now in the back of his mind, like Hulk himself. And just a few months ago, any sexual fantasy involving Hulk at all would have been impossible, a law imposed on himself by utter necessity. Sex had been the one thing that Bruce had been determined to keep separate from Hulk at all costs, until Thor had changed his mind.

Bruce x Tony: Bruce had barely gotten started on this particular Asgardian fantasy when there’s a tart little rap on the door, so he gets up and goes to see who it is, although from the knock alone he knows it’s Tony. And as soon as he sees Tony’s face he’s worried, because Tony looks about as angsty as Bruce has ever seen him. I just heard about your little threesome with Nat, tony says at the door, and I heard it from Clint instead of from you, and what gives? And sure enough, Tony is upset that Bruce chose to share himself with Natasha instead of Tony. Tony knew about that time with Bruce and Steve, too, and figured that was Bruce branching out, getting more confident after, what’s it been, three whole months with Thor now, and no Hulk-outs? And Bruce is like, um, and Tony’s like… HOLY SHIT, and that was when Tony found out that Hulk and Thor had fucked. Anyway Bruce is not appreciating this little confrontation, and insists he doesn’t know what Tony wants, and Tony’s like, I want you to shower me with at least as much attention as you've given Steve and Nat, and Bruce says it doesn’t work that way, and Tony’s like, we just have to try it one time, Bruce that’s all. For science. And Bruce is like, ok, maybe when Thor gets back, and Tony is like, unbelievable, you still don’t trust me? And Bruce just gives him this long sad look and finally says, why can’t you take no for an answer, and Tony says, because I’m tony stark, and Bruce says, goodnight, and closes the door. But then of course Bruce can’t sleep, and he feels bad, and he can’t get back to that fantasy of Thor on Asgard no matter how hard he tries because all he can see is the look of rejection on Tony’s face. So, late that night, he goes and finds Tony, who is of course down in one of the labs, and an awkward confession of Bruce’s feelings (because he does have feelings for Tony, after all) turns into an invitation; will Tony please come back to Bruce’s room and sleep in Bruce’s bed as Bruce’s friend, and yes, he does mean a friend with benefits, and yes one of those benefits will be that Tony can finally touch Bruce's dick as he’s been desperate to do ever since the day they first met. Safely back in Bruce’s room, Bruce tries to get comfortable as Tony insists they get naked, makes some lame half-jokes about Tony please be gentle with me, and Tony’s wide-eyed and wired on something a lot stronger than coffee, and Bruce sort of hates it already because Tony is being *really* generous with the praise and the compliments and there’s a lot “in my life, Bruce” exclamations, “in my whole life, I swear to god” and Bruce begrudgingly believes him, and then starts to feel more okay about this whole thing, because Tony’s not faking (has never faked) the admiration—and not just of his body, but of Bruce all together, the way he thinks, the way he considers all the options and consequences in this deliberate way that Tony never can manage, the way Bruce is so careful, and yes that includes the care he took with Steve and Nat. Tony says he can *almost* believe Nat got this thing inside her because Nat is a professional freak and he says that out of purest respect, but Steve, really, now that is a surprise, because of some slightly-mean joke about Steve being a tight-ass and how long did it take to pull the stick out of there, before Bruce could get in, and Bruce disapproves of this sort of commentary on Steve and mentions that Steve is a super-human and Tony’s like, please don’t tell me I’m not good enough to take your cock, Bruce, and Bruce is like… okay, we can do this, and Tony’s like, you’re goddamn right we can, and he leans over the counter in the bathroom with Bruce standing behind him, because Tony wants to look up at the reflection of Bruce’s face as Bruce is staring down at Tony’s ass with that look of concentration because he’s committed to this now and he’s not going to let fear and doubt get in the way, not now, not when Tony’s saying I want it, Bruce, I want you—Bruce’s expression is just so serious, so dedicated, and Tony’s in love with him more than ever because nobody’s ever taken fucking tony stark that seriously before—certainly not Nat or Clint or Pepper, and when Steve’s fucking Tony it’s not that his expression is serious so much as just mad at the world, so this look on Bruce’s face now gives Tony feelings and Tony puts one knee up on the counter and pushes back, and Bruce has never used so much lube before, not even with Betty (and certainly not with Steve, who used lube like it was rationed), and to Bruce’s cascading relief Tony *is* good enough to take his cock. Tony puts both feet back on the floor once Bruce is all the way in and Bruce’s brain is all fizzy fireworks because it feels good, Tony feels good and Bruce never thought it would be possible, how is it even possible that so many people—that ALL his friends—are able to make Bruce feel this human? So Bruce leans forward onto Tony’s back, and wraps his arms around his friend and holds him, his face buried against Tony’s shoulder and in the mirror Tony can see Bruce has a little bit of gray in his amazing hair, and that’s okay because Tony does too, and for a second Tony thinks about his life and how Bruce has been existing somewhere on this planet for all those same decades, and it took the two of them this long to come together like this and it’s like it was meant to be, like they were magnets spiraling towards each other and now they’ve locked together and everything is right. How many decisions and disasters and betrayals did they each have to weather, to get them to this point—that point being, Tony realizes, *nearly* feeling solemn about it, that they are getting old. The sides of Tony’s eyes crinkle with emotions and he’s supporting both of their weight on his elbows, on the counter, and how dare Bruce Banner make him feel so mature, so he bumps his hips backwards a little, until Bruce gets the hint. Bruce takes a breath and wipes his eyes real quick as he straightens up, and Tony is fascinated at how Bruce can be facing the mirror this whole time and never once look at himself in it, and Tony gets the impression that for Bruce, the world right now begins with Tony’s ass and ends with Tony’s shoulders and the back of Tony’s head, (so for once Tony is Bruce’s whole world and Tony’s okay with that), and now Bruce is wrapping his hands around Tony’s hips, and his hands are bigger than Clint’s and warmer than Steve’s, and Tony’s brain *almost* shuts off as Bruce begins to put all that lube to very good use. Bruce still can’t really believe this is happening, and is astonished as it starts to happen faster, almost all by itself naturally like Bruce doesn’t even have to think about it, like Tony’s setting the pace and pulling him in and it’s not like how it is with Thor who is literally made of different material than Tony even though heat is heat and slick is slick, and tight is—clenching tighter?! and he knows he’s not hulking out but he panics a little anyway and then he realizes what’s happening, Tony is squeezing him like Thor has never dared (and like Steve didn’t even know how to)—and oh my god, Tony, how are you doing that, and Tony is too lost in the moment to answer, he’s not even looking in the mirror anymore, his eyes are closed and he’s just focused, and in another flash of panic Bruce thinks that Tony must want him out, must be trying so hard to get it over with, and he pulls back until just the head’s still inside and stands there behind Tony struggling to breathe and remember that this is good, that this is okay, that it’s okay for it to feel good and Tony realizes that there’s been an unexpected break in the action and looks at Bruce over his shoulder and for once in his life says all the right things, and Bruce nods and half-laughs at Tony’s terrible jokes, and agrees that they can just finish up in the shower. So they carefully separate and Tony wisely doesn’t inform Bruce of how freaking hollow and stretched out he feels right now. They travel the handful of steps across the room into the shower which has instant hot water, of course, and Tony nuzzles his scratchy chin against Bruce’s shoulder and finishes him off with a handjob, and then Bruce kneels down and sucks Tony off again, and now *this* is the best blowjob Tony’s ever gotten in his life because this time Bruce’s hair is wet and oh my god, how he looks with the water running down his neck and shoulders and his lips around Tony’s cock, and Tony says he loves him and kisses Bruce’s gorgeous mouth just as soon as he can after coming down his gorgeous throat. Then they can both admit they’re tired, and Bruce puts on pants and a shirt before going to bed. Tony curls up naked against him (Thor sleeps naked too) and asks if he can please win second place for best snuggling, and Bruce says Tony wins first place for cuddling in the human division, and Tony says he’ll take it, and over breakfast he asks, so, was last night a one-time thing? and Bruce is struck by how weird it is for tony stark of all people to have a moment where they weren’t sure of how other people felt about them—that sense of not knowing if they were actually wanted, or just lied to. Bruce assures him it wasn’t a one-time thing, it was definitely going to be a recurring thing as long as tony wanted it (and tony couldn’t resist saying he wanted it as long as Bruce could make it, which made Bruce blush), and Thor wasn’t the jealous type and was going to be happy for them. Tony *was* the jealous type, but as he had so far managed to share Nat with Clint, and Clint with Clint’s wife, and Steve with Nat, and Pepper with her actual job running the business, he supposes he can share Bruce with Thor and not be too bitchy about it. Bruce gives him a hug and follows him down the lab, because there’s work to be done, and it’s better to have a friend to do it with. 

Or—after Bruce’s threesome with Thor and Nat, Tony stopped flirting with Bruce. After months of intense, hovering attention, the sudden lack of Tony over his shoulder felt like avoidance, like Tony was shunning him, and Bruce didn’t know why. Eventually Thor suggested, gently, that Bruce ought to go and talk to Tony and find out what was wrong--because everyone agreed that something was wrong with Tony although nobody could agree on what-- Clint was of the opinion that being pounded by a big dick would fix him, though Bruce hated that idea and both Thor and Steve frowned and said they didn’t think that would work, having both given Tony plenty of poundings with dicks that were plenty big, and it never seemed to improve Tony’s mood for long, especially not in the past few weeks, when Tony had been more determined than ever to get Steve to fuck him just as angrily as he possibly could, and Thor confided that Tony had also been asking him to be rougher than Thor would prefer, the past few times, and Thor was slightly concerned and that was when he asked Bruce to please go talk to Tony. The talk did not go well, because Tony was stupidly jealous that Bruce had fucked Nat (and Steve, Bruce, STEVE, seriously?!) but still wouldn’t touch let Tony touch him, and Tony has never done well with rejection and thanks a lot, Bruce, for hurting the guy who thought he was your best friend but now realizes he’s just another unwanted jerk trying to get Bruce to put out and Bruce must think Tony is no better than those DoD assholes trying to drain Bruce dry and Tony sure is sorry he made Bruce feel that way, sorry he ever bothered trying to get close to him since obviously Tony just disgusts Bruce that much, Bruce is a real saint for tolerating Tony’s unwanted advances all this time without ever just being straight with Tony and telling him to fuck off, and Bruce is like do you want me to tell you to fuck off? Tony you know I care about you, and Tony’s like Bruce I want you to bend me over a table in the lab and show me you want me, and Bruce is like…Tony it doesn’t work that way with me, and Tony again brings up that it worked just fine with Nat and Captain fucking America so why can’t it work that way with Tony, and Bruce is like, because, you are breakable, Tony, it’s that simple, and Tony’s like then give me a fucking break already--if you didn’t want to hurt me, you would give me what I want. And it’s like how it is between Tony and Steve, only sadder, because Steve never thought that Tony was his friend, but Bruce did. So now Bruce is emotional, nearly choked up, and can’t explain how it doesn’t work that way when Tony insists that’s how it works, and says he wants to be Tony’s friend, and Tony’s like then prove it, and Bruce agrees to try, and then the sex works out more or less as described above except they both cry. :(

Or, Bruce accidentally overhears Tony having an angry confrontation with Nat about the threesome event, and Nat’s like, why are you the only one with this infantile jealous streak, can’t you get over it, Bruce isn’t your pet and neither am I, you don’t need him to fuck you to be his friend Tony, and Tony’s like, wow, hypocrisy much? I bet you were this close to raping him when Thor swooped in and saved him from you, and now you can’t even look him in the eye because you know I’m right, you know he didn’t want it and you gave it to him anyway, at least I’m not as bad as that, and Bruce in the hall feels awful because now he’s the cause of his friends fighting, and if he were better at expressing his feelings Nat and Tony wouldn’t be having this fight, and suddenly from the sound of things they actually *are* fighting in there, and there’s the sound of stuff breaking and fabric tearing and Tony cries out and Bruce starts sweating and decides he better intervene but then Tony makes this crazed laughing noise and Bruce can’t make out what Nat’s murmuring but the tone of her voice is unmistakable and ends in a question and Tony gasps yes, god yes, and the sounds they’re both making now are even more unmistakable, and Bruce decides it’s a good thing he didn’t barge in after all. Tony’s whining and it sounds like it hurts, and Bruce winces and needs to leave now, but he knows he’s going to have to talk to Tony about what happened with Nat and he probably needs to talk to Nat too because they are both wrong, and Bruce had wanted Natasha and still wants her, of course he does, and he’s glad that she wanted him so badly even if it was difficult for him, mentally as well as physically, to give her what she wanted. Maybe it would be easier if these extraordinary people weren’t attracted to him, and then Bruce could live with his attraction to *them* sort of quietly put away on a very safe shelf, and is wishing for unrequited feelings a sign of some new brokenness in Bruce’s heart? Does this mean he actually *doesn’t* want their love at the end of the day? What kind of monster, and yes he thinks that word, this has disturbed him enough for that—what kind of monster doesn’t *want* to be loved? What kind of monster says, if only I could pine from afar in peace, and have no one try to touch me, have no one want me near them, have no one look at me with desire in their eyes—Bruce doesn’t know, because Bruce isn’t that kind of monster (and thanks to Thor, Bruce is very sure these days that Hulk isn’t that kind of monster either). Wishing that his friends’ feelings toward him were different is not going to do any good, so Bruce makes sure to talk everything over with Thor who is an excellent listener even when Bruce barely makes sense, and then with Thor’s encouragement Bruce finds the right time to make Tony an offer; will Tony please come back to Bruce’s room and sleep in Bruce’s bed as Bruce’s friend, and yes, he does mean a friend with benefits, and yes one of those benefits will be that Tony can finally touch his dick as he’s been desperate to do ever since the day they first met. Cue the smut.

Or, in a happier world, Tony finds out what happened with Nat, and backs off from teasing Bruce, but isn’t grossly jealous or anything, just kind of realizes that maybe Bruce doesn’t need Tony hounding after him all the time. But Bruce takes note of the change in Tony’s attitude towards him and remarks that he sort of misses Tony’s flirting, and Tony’s skeptical, and they talk about Bruce’s feelings for Nat--Bruce is like, of course I wanted her, and Tony blurts out but what about me, why don’t you want me, and Bruce blinks, slowly, and then says in that soft voice, but of course I want you, Tony, I always have. I was just too scared of hurting you. Tony’s like, even now?? And Bruce realizes, like a wind lifting a sail, that no, not so much anymore, because Thor’s sorted him out and he knows he can control himself and enjoy sex like a person and also he knows that Hulk doesn’t want to hurt anybody, sexually, which previously was a Very serious concern of Bruce’s--and yeah, his inconveniently oversized dick hasn’t shrunk down any no matter how much Thor’s been squeezing it, but thanks to all that activity, Bruce has learned to overcome some of his issues and accept that even though he’s big he’s still a person and his body can experience pleasure without being crushed by guilt/fear/shame-- so, Bruce says Tony, if you still want me then I think we should meet up tonight, will you come over? And Tony says yes, Bruce, it isn’t even my birthday what did I do to deserve this? And Bruce is like, affectionate and kind of shy and says Tony, you’ve really been there for me, and yeah, sometimes you stress me out, but I know you care about me and I do trust you, and I trust myself a lot more now, (Thor be praised, Tony adds), so, I think this will be good for us, and Tony hugs him, carefully at first and then with more excitement, and kisses his cheek and says babe, it’s gonna be awesome. And THEN cue the smut. :) 

Bruce x Steve: so, after Bruce reaches a new understanding with Tony, a few days go by with no word from Thor, and Bruce thinks he wouldn’t mind cuddling up with Tony again, so goes to look for him but runs into Steve, whose face is blotchy white-and-red, and who is looking for Tony too. You look like you want to punch something, Bruce mentions, and Steve’s shoulders go tight as if a thousand-pound weight’s been dropped on them, and Steve says, I gotta be honest, I spend a lot of time punching things and sometimes like today I still have too much fight left over, and no place to put it, and I don’t know what to do, because I know it’s wrong to keep taking it out on Tony. Bruce processes that and says, you know, if you wanna talk about being angry… and Steve starts to shake his head and pace around the room, which is one of the big living areas near the top of the tower where there are big windows looking out over the city, where so much is different from 1943 and yet so much is still the same or even worse, because these days there should be no excuse, and Steve gets in these conversations with old people who remember such-and-such from Steve’s childhood, places and things and little neighborhood-level details, or they were kids during the war and they remember how much they idolized Captain America back then, and then in the next breath it turns out these little old people are longing for a return to the days of segregation and assume that Steve is too-- some of these old people who smile and remember Steve’s favorite radio programs are determined to turn away the refugees that Lady Liberty herself, right over there (Steve points), stands for welcoming, the huddled masses yearning to breathe free. She’s the mother of exiles, Bruce, how have they forgotten? And Bruce is quiet because Steve’s never been on a rant like this before, and Bruce does know that Lady Liberty is the mother of exiles, which resonates with Hulk, too--or maybe Hulk just likes that statue because she’s a lady and she’s green, Bruce can’t be sure—but anyway, Steve’s problem is that he feels like he can’t do enough to fix the world, he’s still just one, outdated, man—he feels so—small, Bruce adds for him, because Bruce gets it now. But Steve, there’s no way beating up Tony will help, and Steve gets a little dark and says it helps with one thing at least, and he’d never take it out on Nat or Clint or Thor, and Bruce is like, what about me? Steve shakes his head and says no way Bruce, you’re not that kind of guy, and Bruce is like… what kind is that, and that’s when Tony finds them both and deduces what’s going on—Cap wants to bang his brains out and Bruce wants to cuddle him afterwards, and Tony accepts both of their offers and will be seeing Bruce in, oh, 70 minutes or so? Better make that 90, because Cap’s face is in the electric flamingo range right now. And Bruce is like wait a minute, this doesn’t seem right, you two… and Steve gets angsty and says that’s because it isn’t right, and Tony asks Bruce if he’s got a better idea, and Bruce thinks for two seconds and then says yeah, he wants to spend some time with Steve tonight if that’s okay, Steve *did* say a couple weeks ago that he wanted to spend more time with Bruce, right? But things have been hectic and yeah, they haven’t really found the time, so, how about tonight—and Steve shoots one last sort of dark, guilty look at Tony but cannot resist the earnest face and big eyes that Bruce is giving him, so he agrees.

Bruce gets Steve good and comfortable in Bruce’s living room. They both wear sweats and socks and sit on the couch and drink tea. Bruce mentions there’s a box of cake mix in the kitchenette cupboard; ten minutes and two eggs later there’s a cake baking in the oven. Steve has done almost no cooking in these modern kitchens; almost no cooking ever, really. But there’s something nostalgic about it, and Steve seems to have cooled off from his earlier tension. They resettle on the couch and Bruce tells him it’s okay for him to be angry, that he has every right and that his anger is valid and that Steve isn’t wrong for feeling it. They talk about Tony, how he knows how to push their buttons, how he gets under their skin, and why does he do that, why does he act that way—Steve’s practically attacked Tony at least ten times now, and Tony gets off on it and Steve hates that he gets off on it too but can’t seem to stop himself, and Steve’s had versions of this exact conversation with Nat, but it’s different talking with Bruce, because Nat might be a monster but she isn’t an angry monster; if anything it’s her cool ability to *not* get angry that makes her extra dangerous, extra professional. And now that they’re talking about Nat, Bruce mentions he wants to work on his relationship with her and make it better, and Steve says he wants to do the same thing with his relationship with Tony. They both detect the smell of the cake in the oven at the same time, and it’s magical, and they talk about their mothers, and Bucky, and Betty, and Peggy. The timer beeps, and Bruce makes frosting out of powdered sugar and butter, and eats a slice, and Steve eats the whole rest of the cake—Bruce mentions Thor does the same thing, and Steve licks frosting off his thumb and says by the way Bruce, I never thanked you for your advice, when you told me I oughtta, you know, with Thor, I needed that, and Bruce is like, happy to help. There’s a pause and then they both blush, and it’s decided that Steve is definitely staying the night, so they watch an old John Wayne movie that Bruce liked as a kid, and they cuddle on the couch under a blanket with Steve wriggling down until he can take the girl’s spot, with his head on Bruce’s chest and Bruce’s arm around him, and Steve’s breathing slows down until Bruce is almost sure that Steve is asleep—but then Steve’s rubbing Bruce’s leg under the blanket, and he asks if this is okay, and Bruce says sure, so Steve strokes him until he’s hard, and then confesses, with much blushing, that he’d like to blow him, because he’s been practicing, and Bruce says by all means, go right ahead—and Steve is still not very good at that but god he tries hard and looks beautiful doing it, and Bruce gets tears in his eyes from how good it feels anyway, and Steve’s hands on his dick are not as big as Thor’s, but they are very strong—and after Steve’s done all he can manage Bruce kisses him and chuckles and says ok, now sit right here, and they trade places so Bruce can show Steve how it’s done, and Steve’s mind is blown because unless he’s crazy Bruce’s mouth is even better than Thor’s and how is that possible, Bruce, did Thor teach you how to do that, and Bruce smiles a little but says simply, nope, but maybe I can teach you? And Steve nods and is like, yes please, and that’s how Steve got better at blowjobs. <3

Bruce x Nat: Bruce finally works up the determination to address his relationship with Nat. He asks if he can cook her dinner, and she agrees, and Thor assures them he’ll be right down the hall if they need him though he’s sure they won’t. Bruce fixes something that manages to be both fancy and humble at the same time, homemade salad dressing and fresh baked cottage bread, that sort of thing, and Nat eats with a sort of pensive surprise, because Steve’s never taken her out to dinner one-on-one and neither has Thor (one-on-one dining is not a romance thing on Asgard), and the various times she’s been Tony’s arm-candy for a meal someone’s paid her for her time (usually Tony himself, to be honest), and she’s had home-cooked meals with Clint and Laura and the kids (and shared 1,000 cartons of soggy Chinese takeout on the job with Clint) but… this might be the first time someone has cooked for her like this, to share a home-cooked meal one-on-one, with cloth napkins and a candle on the table, and that’s how they get around to talking about Bruce’s history with Betty because of course he cooked for Betty, all the time, and misses doing that, and he hasn’t told anyone else this much of that story, not even Thor, but as he gets going he finds it’s surprisingly easy to tell Nat the details: Bruce and Betty were together for years, but both of them had pretty low sex drives. They were cute and snuggly and had this playful, relaxed intimacy, but they both preferred cuddling up on the sofa for a movie (followed by some PG-13 making out) to fucking. On the occasion that Betty did actually want sex, Bruce would enthusiastically go down on her or use his fingers to get her off. Sometimes, Betty really just wanted a dick in her, to feel Bruce inside her, flush against her body, but she respected Bruce’s boundaries too much to push the issue. She coaxed him into properly fucking her a few times, but it honestly hurt more than felt good and Bruce got really awkward and kind of sad about it, so she was more than happy to settle for Bruce fucking her thighs with his fingers in her cunt and his thumb on her clit. Nat asks, but what about you, were you happy to settle for that? And Bruce says yes, Nat, that was the happiest I ever was in my life, before the other guy showed up. Then, for seven years, I mostly just wished I’d stop existing. Nat says, I’m really glad you didn’t, and Bruce says, thanks, and it’s kind of a nice moment and Nat’s having feelings so she stabs at her salad and says, so, no sex at all for seven years? And Bruce is like, yeah, there was no way I was going to risk it. It was usually the furthest thing from my mind anyway, and the few times I did think about it, I’d do anything to think about something else as soon as possible. But now, these last few months, I’ve gained a new perspective on things. Thinking about sex doesn’t make me disgusted with myself anymore. Nat says it must be weird going from a long-term committed relationship with just one person, to seven years of abstinence, to being one side of a casual sex-hexagon, and Bruce looks super sincere and says he never could have imagined having this much sex, with this many partners, and it is a little surreal—but then again look at whose room Bruce is sleeping in most of the time, if a sexual relationship with Thor is possible Bruce would be crazy to rule anyone else out. Bruce has found himself entangled in the lives of five extraordinary people and sex is a part of those lives, and when you really look at it, maybe all the sex is the least bizarre part of who they are and what they do. Nat agrees and says it’s great, Bruce doesn’t seem so afraid anymore, and he says he was only afraid of hurting people, and each time one of the team has convinced him to risk it with them (Nat included), it’s only increased his confidence, providing more and more evidence that it is possible, that there won’t be a catastrophic outcome. So this is as good a time as any to talk about what happened that night upstairs in the big kitchen and afterwards with Thor. Nat says, Bruce, you didn’t hurt me, but it was clear you were uncomfortable, and it sounds like you were uncomfortable penetrating Betty too, so I won’t ask you to do that again, really—we don’t have to have a sexual relationship at all, we can be friends without that particular benefit, and I owe you an apology for making you think otherwise. So then Bruce gets a little wistful and bashful but makes it clear that actually he’d like to try again, only maybe let him try it his way this time, and Nat enthusiastically agrees. He asks her if she’ll spend the night and of course, she’d love to, and mentally she commits to letting him be completely in charge, which is what Clint informed her Bruce would probably need—and Clint’s right, Bruce gets nervous and uncomfortable when people ask him to do things for them, especially in bed. He doesn’t have the positive reaction to submission that Tony and Clint and Thor have and that Steve is readily learning; with everyone else Nat always takes the lead, but not tonight. Tonight Bruce is in charge. He’s adorably hesitant about kissing her face, like he’s afraid to mess up her make-up, even though now she isn’t wearing any. The problem is that she’s just too beautiful for him; he thinks he must look like a dirty old man kissing her, like they are too mismatched (she’s a ten and he’s a five, he thinks, though most people would say he’s at least a 7). He had the same problem with Thor initially, but is over it now, and recalling that makes him hopeful. He gets bolder as he works his mouth down her body, which delights her, because now she can tell that he *does* know what he’s doing, and he’s much better than the average dude whose attempts to pleasure her she’s had to endure—she’s not doing him a favor tonight, by letting him do this—it’s going to be good. By the time he gets his mouth down between her legs she’s slippery wet for him, and Bruce makes little noises of approval as he tastes her because he thinks he’ll never get enough of her, and for once that sort of hungry thought doesn’t scare him, doesn’t come with an immediate self-rebuke. It’s okay for him to want this. Nobody’s going to get hurt. It’s going to feel good—and it’s been seven years since he last went down on a woman, and of course Nat’s softest bits are a little different from Betty’s, but Bruce goes right to work like it’s been his habit forever, like he’s been going down on Nat every day for a hundred years. He strokes her open with his tongue and licks up inside her and she gets a full-body tingle of pleasure from the tickle, from the soft-wet-flicker of it, and she enjoys it all the more because *Bruce* clearly enjoys it. By the time she’s ready to come she’s aching for more than his tongue and they both know she wants his cock but before she can form the words to ask him, he offers two fingers and she gasps oh god Bruce yes and he slips his fingers in and curves them up while his tongue works at her clit, like he might be trying to suck his own fingers right where they are inside her-- and Nat genuinely loses every last bit of the control she’d thought she had already ceded to him and has one of those freefalling, spasming orgasms that are impossible to achieve on her own. Bruce has truly taken her apart and she’s in awe, but before she even stops spasming Bruce sits up, puts his hand into the waistband of his pants and after a few quick tugs he comes into his hand, sitting on the edge of the bed turned away where she can’t see. She wants to sit next to him and put her arm around his shoulders but she can’t move yet. Bruce slows his breathing for a minute, relieved and elated, coasting on the pleasant rush of everything and knowing he definitely made her come. He goes to clean up, comes back with a damp washcloth for her, and *finally* settles in to enjoy the afterglow. They’re both quiet for a long time, just breathing, facing one another. She runs her hand lightly down his arm and up the inside of his wrist where his hand rests on the mattress between them, and he relaxes so much at her touch, he has no doubt she could soothe him to sleep in mere seconds if she would just keep petting him, and in a blurry moment of sleepiness Bruce thinks that maybe even the other guy can feel how soothing this is, how safe it feels letting her touch him like this, her fingertips tracing his arm so gently. Nat pets him and tells him he is special, because Bruce genuinely doesn’t seem to know how talented he is--Thor would have to electrify her half to death to get that kind of climax out of her. Bruce is like, he would hate that, and Nat’s like, I would too, but with you, it was perfect, and I loved it. Bruce is surprised to find that he actually believes her, and, blushing, he says that in that case, they’ll have to do it again—and in the morning, they give it a try. It’s not as spectacular that time, because orgasms that intense are a rare thing for Nat; her body has to be tricked into it and once it happens, her body’s on high alert for a while and determined to stave off any repeat occurrence. But she still gets off, and so does Bruce, and this time they’re much more comfortable in commencing the post-coital cuddling, and Bruce feels… content, relieved—happy? The emotions aren’t the same as they were with Betty, to whom he always felt grateful, like she was letting him get away with something just by being close to her. With Nat he feels accepted, not just permitted. This was comforting, it was good. It was like tiny seeds planted in doubt and conflict and mental anguish had miraculously sprouted into something healthy and vibrant, brimming with potential. He gives her a hug as they part ways for the day after breakfast, and says he hopes they can get together again soon. She cups his cheek fondly and says she hopes so too, though she figures she’ll have to get in line behind Tony and Steve, and Thor of course—and that reminds her, would Bruce possibly consider getting on board for a group sex thing, maybe with all six of them this time? Bruce falters because he hadn’t thought of that yet, but he feels brave and says, sincerely, that sure, he’ll consider it. :3


	6. Bruce (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the near-impossibility of Bruce/Clint and the near-inevitability of Bruce/Thor...   
(and Hulk/Thor too) :) :) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In most Hawkeye origin stories, Clint had an abusive father and a brother named Barney, and ran away to join the circus or something. Wild.

Bruce x Clint: It’s the one year anniversary of the battle of New York, and an oddly somber day. Natasha is the happiest about the milestone, because having this little family around her, it seems her life becomes more her own every day. Thor on the other hand is the saddest, because his psycho brother has been in prison for a whole year now and Thor hasn’t even visited him. Bruce mentions that’s horrible, Thor mutters something about a once-a-decade visit being more than adequate, the equivalent of a once-a-week visit for mortals, but then caves and says Bruce is right and thunders off to outer space to set things right. Steve is second-most sad, because in the past year the Avengers haven’t done enough to change hearts and minds, and there is still so much work to do to fight for the oppressed and the persecuted and Steve has to give at least eight official interviews today wearing his costume, so he’s in Captain America mode and that puts Tony in drinking mode, and Clint hasn’t gone drinking with Tony for months, half a year at least, so he decides to join in. Bruce doesn’t drink but he at least tries to hang out with Clint and Tony for a while, but things go downhill fast when Bruce says something a little too snarky which is interpreted as a criticism of immature and irresponsible behavior, and Tony rolls his eyes and says Bruce is gonna have to learn to beat Tony’s ass if he wants to be Tony’s dad and Clint thinks this is hilarious and says Bruce is going to have to get blackout-drunk first and *then* learn to beat his ass if he wants to be *Clint’s* dad, and Tony and Clint are clinking glasses and chortling over this while a massive chasm of emotion has opened up to swallow Bruce whole because Tony lost his parents in a tragic car accident, and Clint lost his parents in an even more tragic car accident, and Tony and Clint had abusive fathers too and Bruce himself will never be anyone’s father, because even if it wasn’t for the radiation he wouldn’t risk passing on the genes, if being genetically predisposed to abuse was a thing, which likely it was—and now Tony and Clint are rolling their eyes at Bruce’s haunted expression and saying lighten up Bruce, don’t act like you’re shocked at the thought of poor little Tony bent over getting beat with a belt or Clint getting backhanded across the face so hard it knocked out his two front teeth, true story, or Tony holding a bar of soap in his mouth getting a metal-edged ruler across the knuckles—a combo punishment, nice, Clint’s dad was never sober enough to think of anything that complex, it was mostly old-fashioned ass-whuppings for Clint, and Bruce turns to leave because he can’t do this conversation right now, or ever. Clint and Tony call after him and says aww don’t be like that Bruce, don’t hold it against us, we’re drunk and they’re dead, those fucking bastards are dead, you can’t hold that against us, and that makes some sort of sense to their alcohol addled-minds and their solidarity compels Bruce to stay, to witness this strange bond between them, that maybe Bruce ought to have with them too. Clint and Tony congratulate each other on being *so right*, fuck yeah, that’s right, and Clint gets in a weird mood and kisses Tony on the mouth, which he almost never does, and says Tony probably oughtta fuck him, and Tony says hell yeah he oughtta, but then Nat shows up to remind them that they’re too drunk and Pepper is coming over and so Tony needs to come with Nat right now, and Tony says yes ma’am and salutes, and waves bye to Clint and Bruce as he’s shepherded out, and Nat catches Bruce’s eye and mutters can you sit with Clint? He’s missing his brother. Bruce is caught by surprise because this makes the second missing-their-brother person he’s had to deal with today, and Bruce has known Clint for a whole year now and didn’t even know Clint had a brother, but he says yes. 

Sure enough, in Tony’s absence Clint spirals right down into melancholy drinking-alone behavior, and Bruce makes tea and sits with him and hears how Clint’s son, Cooper, looks more and more like Barney every year, and how Barney always protected Clint and now it’s up to Clint to protect his kids and thank god Laura is the disciplinarian, so Clint can be the fun one, he checks right the fuck out whenever the kids are acting up, reverts to circus clown behavior to distract the kids from hitting each other or wrecking each other’s things, rather than actually correct them because he can’t even raise his voice to them goddamn it, it scares him too bad and his wife is always there to handle it, thank every fucking god there ever was and yeah even *that* fucker up in fairy tale jail, and how much you want to bet he knew about Barney and picked Clint on purpose, picked the only one of them with big brother angst, with a big brother they felt like they’d lost. Bruce quietly says he doesn’t know, Clint was just in the room, right, with the Tesseract, Loki probably just took whoever was available and Clint shakes his head and says no, I know he got to me on purpose, he could have had Fury or anybody else but he wanted me, because somehow he knew—Clint taps himself right between the eyes—he knew he’d fit, right here in my brain, he knew we were compatible. Bruce says it’s not Clint’s fault, basically says everything Nat already said to him, but seems to be referring to Clint’s childhood too, not just to the stuff that happened exactly one year ago. So Clint feels comforted, and finishes another drink with a sideways smile and says thanks Bruce, sorry Tony and I were messing with you earlier, you know I think you’d be a really good dad, and Bruce gets a little choked up and explains how he can’t, and Clint shrugs and says adopt some with Nat and Bruce explains how he doesn’t think he can risk that either because what if he turns into a monster, and Clint pshaws and says what are you talking about, Hulk loves kids, he’d never hurt them, he’d be the best birthday party attraction in the whole neighborhood, and Bruce gets a little more serious and says that’s not the monster he means, and Clint frowns at the ice cubes in his glass, swirls them around, then looks Bruce in the eyes and says he gets it, man, he really does. You know what Clint does when he’s angry at that violent, drunken ghost in his memories? He goes and enjoys the hell out of the one thing that would piss his dad off the most, if he knew how much his son loved it, and Bruce starts to look extremely worried and his heart starts to pound as Clint puts a hand on Bruce’s knee but he says relax, Bruce, I’m not gonna ask you, I’m not half as crazy as Tony and taking *your* dick would be a lot more work than I’m willing to do, it would barely be any fun, so that’s not happening, and Bruce is like oh thank god, you had me worried there for a minute, and Clint smirks and says sorry, he’ll just wait til Cap or Nat gets back and then he’ll ask one of them to do the honors since he really is in the mood. Until then… Clint leans back and looks Bruce over, like he doesn’t want to ask any favors, but he looks a little bit sad and hopeful, doing his best impression of a dog who wants to be petted, and Bruce sighs and says don’t worry Clint, I’m not going anywhere, and Clint gets up to get one more drink, last one, he swears, and when he settles back down he sits right next to Bruce on the couch instead of on the opposite end and Bruce spends way too long worrying about whether or not Clint would be offended if Bruce scooted away because Clint is definitely invading his personal space a little, though it’s not egregious, and he’s not exactly feeling threatened—if Clint changes his mind and asks Bruce for something Bruce doesn’t want to give him Bruce will say no, and dammit now it’s been too long and Bruce can’t move away or it will be awkward, dammit why didn’t he move immediately, and meanwhile Clint sighs and puts his feet up on the coffee table and looks out at the city and starts to tell Bruce all the things he can see that Bruce either can’t make out at all or just wouldn’t have noticed, and Clint finally smiles and says talking is better than clamming up sometimes and this is one of those times, anniversaries always put him in a weird fucking mood. He’d be at home right now except he wanted to get drunk tonight, and he doesn’t get drunk at home. Bruce can guess why. Damn it, Clint’s spent too much of the last year stone-faced behind his sunglasses and he kind of wants to quit this Avengers nonsense and just go be there for his kids, you know? And Bruce, by the way, totally needs to come visit the kids, because he hasn’t even met them yet, and maybe the next time Bruce is feeling green, would he mind stopping by, because Clint’s kids love Hulk the best, Hulk is their favorite. Bruce swallows and feels a strange little glow in his heart and says thanks, he’d love to, and Hulk would too, he thinks, if it wouldn’t be too scary for them or too much trouble for anyone else, and Clint says thanks, Bruce, you’re the best, and slouches drunkenly against his shoulder. Bruce wonders if he’s actually passed out just that quick. He’s seen Tony fall over mid-sentence before, after all, but then Clint sort of nuzzles his shoulder and says, hey Bruce, you know, I don’t really ever do this, you know I don’t-- and Bruce finishes for him: cuddle with dudes? Yeah, Clint confirms with a sleepy smirk. But he’s still leaning his head on Bruce’s shoulder, and his weight sort of sags sideways against Bruce’s arm, and Bruce gets the hint and shifts and moves his arm up and Clint scoots in, and Bruce carefully settles his arm around Clint’s shoulders. Thanks, Clint mutters, and then says something like: warm, and: feels good. Clint dozes off and Bruce looks out at the city where he can’t see half the things that Clint can, but then his eyes focus on the reflection in the glass and he’s looking at himself on the couch with Clint sleeping slouched against him, and he feels… protective, and maybe kind of like he has a little brother. When eventually Nat comes back, she assesses the situation and says Clint needs to go home, and she’ll fly him there in the Quinjet tonight. Bruce shakes his head and says, he’s drunk Nat, he wouldn’t want his kids to see him hungover, and she nods, because Bruce is right. Carry him to my room, Nat says, and Bruce is like, um, I can’t really, and she tilts her head and says Bruce, I saw you throw a bulldozer like a baseball last week, and the transitions are getting easier, aren’t they? So Bruce takes a breath and asks Hulk to help, and he closes his eyes against the burst of pain and wills himself not to cry out. For the first time he manages to transform almost silently, smoothly lifting Clint into his arms as he grows into his greener self. Hulk carries Clint down to Natasha’s room, settles him on the bed, and Nat pulls Clint’s boots off him and curls up beside him, and Hulk looks longingly down at the both of them in the bed, knowing he won’t fit there with them. Nat reaches up towards Hulk, and Hulk holds out his hand for her to rest her hand on top of his, and she mutters, thank you, Hulk, and can you let Bruce come back? Hulk scrunches up his face in concentration and nods, and Nat pets his wrist, which makes him look a little bashful, and then he makes the same face Bruce did, expecting the transition to hurt and determined to stay quiet, shrinking down with a whimper rather than a roar. Bruce comes around holding Nat’s hand, with Clint between them. Hulk thinks Stay, and adds Please, and Bruce feels a little bit of water in his eyes. We’re staying, Bruce thinks back to himself. We’re staying right here. Hulk thinks Good, and adds Thank you, and falls asleep.

Bruce x Thor: When Bruce wakes up in bed with Clint and Nat the next morning, he’s relaxed. He feels right at home, even though he’s never slept next to Clint before, and never slept in Natasha’s bed before either—an unfamiliar bed and especially an unfamiliar bedmate should’ve kept him up all night, but last night, he slept well. He’s old enough now that waking up is usually an uncomfortable event, full of minor aches and blurry, unhappy thoughts, but not today. Today’s he’s comfortable—except he is a little hungrier than usual, because he did hulk out right before bed. It’s good though—just enough of a noticeable craving for calories to have him looking forward to breakfast. And it’s more than breakfast he feels a physical need for—Thor should be back today, hopefully, and it’s been barely 24 hours since he left but Bruce can’t wait to welcome him home. For now, though, he takes a moment in the early morning peace and takes stock, and thinks back over the past year, and how this all happened, how Bruce had gone from that depressed and all-alone disaster Natasha waylaid in India to someone who is genuinely looking forward to the days and the years and the life ahead of him, with his friends and, and, his lovers. How did it happen? Did it start with Tony’s flirting, that Bruce had come to accept as a fact of life? Or the way Nat looked at him from across a room, like maybe he was her target, or her exit, her only way out of a burning building—like he was the only thing she couldn’t afford to let out of her sight? Actually—Bruce almost wants to laugh at the memory now, because it was so absurd—maybe it had started with Clint, two months after the battle of New York, saying: hey Bruce, you wanna bang Thor? And Bruce’s mouth had fallen open and he’d gone kind of blank, because he’d been thinking about Thor a lot those past two months, and No, no of course he didn’t want to “bang Thor” because it would be wrong to want that but what else could those nearly daily fantasies mean, maybe the truth was… yes, he wanted to, but he wasn’t ready to admit that out loud. With me, Clint had added with a casual grin. And Nat and Tony. Bruce had been shocked, and a little offended. All of you at the same time? He’d blurted out. Like a gangbang? And Clint had laughed and said, oh my god, that’s hilarious, you gotta come check it out, at least to watch, and Bruce had said no way, and got out of there as fast as he could, and later had fantasized about maybe just Thor and Nat, with Nat on top, moving soft and slow. He felt embarrassed, and a little ashamed, of that fantasy, and his embarrassment had only worsened when he encountered Tony, Nat and Thor at breakfast the following day—Thor was his usual glowing self but now Tony and Nat seemed to be glowing just like him, and seemed a bit glazed over, still not fully recovered from whatever Thor had done to them. 

Bruce had been nursing a crush on Thor for a while before Clint, Tony and Nat got together for their little “Thorgy” and so at breakfast the morning after, Bruce is really uncomfortable with the idea that Thor had sex with all of them at once and Thor is a little surprised at Bruce’s attitude and tries to reassure him that everyone involved had a good time and Bruce is like, that’s not what I’m worried about, it’s more like, you’re all the kind of people who would spit out your chewing gum into a hundred dollar bill, crumple it up and toss it -- it’s too easy for you to casually use something that other people would consider to be a treasure. And Thor thinks about that and says, you think it was wasteful or extravagant for us to…use each other? and Bruce is like no, forget I mentioned it, and Tony’s like, Bruce, if you need a nice crisp hundred dollar bill, just ask, and Bruce starts to feel a little angry and Thor tries to pat his shoulder but he shies away, because these days it’s getting so bad that even a casual touch like that is enough to turn Bruce on, and he’d rather not have to flee the room with a hard-on just now. A few weeks later, there’s a mission and Hulk gets involved, and is riding a chinook helicopter like a bucking bronco until he tears off all its rotor blades and then it flips over and crashes 5,000 feet straight down to earth, and Bruce wakes up covered in rapidly healing burns, being carried out of the crater by Thor, and Thor’s holding him against his chest and Bruce’s clothes have all burned off and he very lamely attempts to hide his hard-on with both hands, but it’s just no use. And Bruce thinks he ought to be so far beyond embarrassment that he can’t even see it in his rear-view mirror by now, and yet, the circumstances have conspired against him and even if he’s past embarrassment for regular old nudity, apparently he still has the capacity to be embarrassed by nudity + arousal, and it’s so goddamn embarrassing he thinks he might cry. Thor takes note of Bruce’s expression and frowns, troubled. He carries Bruce straight into the jet and wraps a blanket around him, which isn’t weird, since sometimes post-hulk it takes a few minutes before Bruce is mentally settled enough to get properly dressed. What *is* weird is that this time Thor sits on the floor and pulls Bruce onto his lap and holds on to him while Bruce tries to collect his thoughts and emotions into a recognizable structure. When finally Bruce can speak he just starts apologizing, but Thor is confused and says don’t apologize for being in pain, and Bruce has to clarify that he wasn’t in pain, he was just really, really embarrassed and Thor says nope, you were in pain, it was obvious on your face, and Bruce has to sort of recalibrate and concede that embarrassment can be painful, yes, and he’s sorry for being embarrassed too and Thor is barely treading water trying to keep up with Bruce’s apologizing so he shakes his head and asks, a little bit frustrated, *why?* Why is Bruce embarrassed if Thor knows that he’s aroused? Bruce answers because it’s unwanted, it’s inappropriate, and it’s disgusting. Thor is baffled, arousal isn’t a crime any worse than hunger or thirst, and Bruce says yeah but hungering for a particular person who may not want to be eaten is creepy and gross, and Thor’s like, nearly amused now, because he’s used to people ‘hungering’ for him and it doesn’t offend him, and if Thor is the particular person Bruce is ‘hungering’ for, then they’re both in luck, because Bruce is welcome to indulge that appetite any time; Thor would be honored. Then Bruce feels the same anger as when Tony told him just to ask if he needed a hundred dollar bill: it’s not that easy for Bruce, he can’t just get what he wants like that, it’s not that simple! It would be reckless; it would be wrong--and he gets to his feet and huffs off to get dressed and Thor doesn’t really understand what’s wrong with him, but he’s determined to figure this out. Bruce tries to avoid him for the next few days but for one reason or another they keep ending up next to each other or paired up for this-or-that task, compliments of Nick Fury or Natasha or Steve, whoever is calling the shots for the to-do list that day. Thor keeps giving him these meaningful looks and trying to talk to him about his feelings and this makes Bruce more and more stressed until finally he breaks down and says yes, Thor, I am attracted to you, all right? And Thor says it’s more than all right, and he’s attracted to Bruce too, and this would be when he reaches for Bruce’s face and Bruce bats his hand away and asks if Thor is crazy, because Bruce is not on his level-- Thor should go make out with one of the pretty ones, like Steve or Natasha. Thor laughs and agrees Steve and Natasha are beautiful, and also very involved with each other, but if it’s a question of physical traits Bruce is more than a match for Thor; for one thing nobody else can match his strength, and Bruce shakes his head and is like, No, no way. Are you saying you’re attracted to the Hulk?! And Thor narrows his eyes and asks, would that be wrong, he is you, after all, and Bruce is like, I need to sit down. So he sits and Thor sits next to him and assures him that it’s not just the Hulk, Thor likes Bruce in his human form too, and why does Bruce think that’s so strange? Thor isn’t the only one—Tony and Natasha, he knows for a fact, are also very attracted to Bruce as a human, and would be delighted if Bruce reciprocated their feelings. Then Bruce goes on a little rant about why it will never work, the risk involved, the radiation—but Thor says Natasha already told him that wouldn’t be a problem for her for some reason, and Steve must be immune as well, and even Tony, thanks to the “new element” he synthesized for his arc reactor, has much better radiation resistance than your average human—and of course Bruce can’t hurt *Thor* with radiation; the very idea is laughable. All right, says Bruce, but that’s the least of his worries, there’s the danger of the Hulk, he’s violent, he’s emotional, he could lash out and kill someone. Thor says he’s only met the Hulk a handful of times, but he doubts very much that Hulk would hurt someone that he loves, that Bruce loves, and it seems to Thor that Hulk is not a mindless beast, just a person with a limited vocabulary. Like his translator is broken, but clearly not his ability to reason or make decisions. Thor says, as for violence, well, it is possible to be strong without being violent. Bruce stares at Thor for a while and says there’s no way I could risk that kind of relationship—anything physical, anything intimate, I just can’t risk it, not when I don’t know how the other guy would react, and that’s when Thor dares to suggest that Bruce could risk it with him, because Thor really is much more durable than the rest of the team and would be delighted for the opportunity to see if Hulk feels the same way Bruce does. This still sounds too dangerous to Bruce, so he says no, and mutters that he doesn’t even need to get green to possibly hurt someone through attempted physical intimacy, as Thor can imagine because he already saw what Bruce is working with, and Thor nods and confirms that Bruce is way above average for a humanoid and would have to be cautious with more moderately proportioned people, but—Thor smiles and says, I’ve had bigger, and Bruce is like, ugh, too much information, Thor, way too much information, and now I’m grossed out by the thought that you only want me for that. Thor apologizes and promises that’s not the case; he’d still want Bruce no matter how big or small (or green or tan) he was, and he wishes Bruce would let him prove it. Bruce says no thank you, seriously, Bruce is flattered but no, he doesn’t want Thor to prove anything. Thor looks slightly disappointed but says the invitation stands if Bruce ever changes his mind. He just can’t help but put a hand on Bruce’s shoulder as he ends this conversation, and Bruce can’t help but want more of that touch, even though he keeps himself rooted in place he feels a draw, like an undertow in his blood trying to drag him physically into Thor’s personal space. From the look on Thor’s face he feels it too, but won’t act on it without Bruce’s direction, so he lifts his hand from Bruce’s shoulder, repeats that his room is right down the hall if Bruce needs him, and leaves him alone. 

Bruce spends the next few days in a bizarre mental agony, repeating to himself that he can’t, he can’t, he can’t possibly give in to these fantasies, they’re juvenile, they’re absurd, they’re sick, and then he scrutinizes those emotions further and wonders why he feels that way, why *sick*, and Bruce deinstitutionalized himself from homophobia in the 90s so it isn’t that—no, he’s still stuck on the fear of hurting someone, the belief that because he’s so far from normal he must be undesirable, and if he wants *sex*, isn’t that the same as him wanting to hurt someone? And as he feels sick at that thought, he remembers Thor assuring him that he won’t hurt Thor, he can’t hurt Thor, and what he really can’t get out of his head is Thor saying _I’ve had bigger_, because wtf, Thor, why would you say that, what exactly is the deal with sex stuff on Asgard, and what would Bruce be getting into, if he accepted Thor’s invitation? And then he realizes he’s moved on from “no way” to “what if”, and to wonder “what if” is to think that maybe it would be possible, and from there Bruce ultimately concludes that he can’t live with “what if” and he has to know, he has to go through with this experiment. It’s the middle of the night by the time Bruce finally convinces himself to walk down the hall and knock, and Thor opens the door all sleepy and shirtless because obviously he wants Bruce to drop dead on the spot, and Bruce finally manages to look at his face and he can’t Words right now but Thor wakes up enough to look surprised and then hopeful and then just *warm* and he welcomes Bruce in and says, do you want to, and Bruce says yes, YES, I want to, before Thor can even finish a sentence, so Thor reaches for his face and again Bruce dodges away and says wait, let me do it, I have to do it myself, and Thor nods and says, would it be easier if I sat down, and Bruce says sure, so Thor settles onto the couch and Bruce stands in front of him, trying not to breathe too hard. Thor slouches back, head leaned back, hands folded loosely in his lap, knees wide apart in a way that would probably be rude on a crowded train but here it just makes it easy for Bruce to step closer and stand there between Thor’s knees looking down at him. He reaches one hand to Thor’s face, cups his cheek, and Thor leans into it ever so slightly, looking up at Bruce with a face that Bruce doesn’t want to call *innocent* because that word associates with fragile and breakable in Bruce’s brain, and Bruce has to believe that Thor is not breakable if this is ever going to work. He brings his other hand to the other side of Thor’s face, brushes Thor’s hair back from his ears as he used to do with Betty, and Thor smiles at that and says mmm, and at that Bruce leans down to kiss him. Thor moves only a little bit with Bruce’s mouth, letting Bruce do this, and after a second Bruce breaks away, breathes, and then comes back enthusiastically for more, holding Thor’s head with both hands. As Bruce dares to slide his tongue between Thor’s lips, Thor carefully brings his hands up to Bruce’s waist and Bruce accepts his touch, and suddenly decides to get closer, straddling Thor’s lap with his knees on either side of Thor’s hips. He pulls Thor’s head forward until their mouths meet again, Thor saying mmm softly in the back of his throat, encouraging Bruce to kiss him. Bruce has never sat on anyone’s lap like this before and the discovery of Thor’s cock arching up against the underside of his own— separated by a few layers of clothes— is exciting and a little scary. It only takes him a few seconds to figure out how to keep his own cock pressed down snug against Thor’s, and Thor bucks up ever-so-slightly to participate in the friction as Bruce tucks his hips forward and rocks back and forth. Thor’s mouth is abandoned as Bruce now needs to breathe, a little raggedly, staring down at the shape of his own cock under the fabric of his sweatpants and how much bigger it is than the cock underneath it, which is every bit as large as it ought to be on a person of Thor’s size and physical perfection. It’s just that Bruce’s is bigger - stupidly, wrongly, grossly bigger. Thor shifts under him and pushes his cock all the way up the length of Bruce’s and he makes such a soft happy sound, Bruce’s brain turns off for a split second and he comes right there in his pants. Thor figures out what’s happening and hums, sliding his hands gently up Bruce’s sides, gingerly encouraging him to lean forward and rest his weight against Thor’s chest. When Bruce finally sinks against him, his head on Thor’s shoulder, Thor pats him between the shoulder blades and says feel better? And Bruce musters up enough coherence to say, what about you, what should I do, do you want—And Thor shakes his head and interrupts, saying that watching Bruce just now was satisfaction enough. Bruce asks, don’t you want to come? And Thor says he can do that whenever, so then Bruce is curious and asks, whenever like, on command? And Thor says of course, like it’s no big deal. Bruce feels a shiver of tension and gets the distinct impression that maybe he’s being offered the chance to give that command right now, but he ignores it until Thor rubs his shoulder again and says there’s always next time. Next time? Bruce asks weakly, and Thor says he hopes Bruce will stay for tonight, and try all this again soon, though there is one thing he needs to clarify which is that he’s already invited Tony and Nat and Clint to share his bed whenever they want and Thor doesn’t want to rescind those invitations so hopefully Bruce wasn’t expecting anything exclusive, and Bruce is like, of course not, Thor, I don’t own you, and Thor says thanks and hugs him fondly until he’s ready to go get cleaned up. After that, Bruce is practically on auto-pilot as Thor leads him to bed, and settles down beside him, curling up against him and saying I really have to thank you, Bruce, for being here and giving me a chance, and Bruce is like, ha, don’t mention it, and as he falls asleep in Thor’s bed for the very first time he thinks that is must all be some kind of strange dream, some hallucination, and the waking up part won’t be fun—but then he does wake up, and Thor’s still there, asleep in surreal hazy sunlight, and Bruce kind of stares at him and tries to convince himself that it’s all real, that Thor’s real, that Thor wants him, and Bruce wants Thor, and he still doesn’t know if he should be running with this, but he decides he’s going to try. 

And that was how it started--a few months later, Tony intercepted Bruce coming out of Thor’s room one night and Bruce had decided it would be okay to give Tony a little of the attention he was desperate for because he really did like Tony (and was attracted to him in a more than just friends kind of way) and Tony seemed to need and want him nearly as much as Thor did, and it had been good. And then a month or so after that, Steve had showed up at Bruce’s room and Bruce had ended up making the same exception for Steve that he’d been making for Thor--after all, Steve was super-human and big and strong and Bruce couldn’t think of any good enough reasons to decline his request, because Bruce was attracted to Steve too. And then Natasha had cornered him in the kitchen that night, and all his old fears had come rushing back in a wave, and he hadn’t wanted to hurt her. He left Nat sitting on the floor in the kitchen and all but ran down the hall to find Thor, feeling wretched and turned-on and full of adrenaline and anxiety. Thor, naturally, offered to help, and reminded Bruce that Natasha was much tougher than she looks, and that was how *that* incident had happened. And then all the rest of it-- leading to this morning, when Bruce wakes up with Clint and Nat and thinks he can’t wait for Thor to get back. It’s just after breakfast when Thor returns, and when Bruce hugs him he feels a little burst of strength from Hulk and picks Thor up a couple inches off the ground, all 640 pounds of him, and he asks if Thor’s all right and Thor says yes, but he thinks he’ll be even better very soon, and Bruce knows what that raised-eyebrows look on his face means, and hurries him into bed where for once Bruce is the first one to get naked, and before long Thor’s on his back with his legs around Bruce’s waist and this feels so good and Hulk thinks so too. Bruce feels the question from Hulk in the back of his mind and thinks not yet, not yet, Hulk, and he stays as human as possible while he fucks Thor wide open just as hard as he possibly can, fucking him better and harder than anyone else on the team. (Not even Steve can do it like this, and maybe Hulk is helping just a little bit, somehow, because Steve can be pretty rough after all.) Thor kisses him and holds on to him, his hands and mouth working over Bruce’s shoulders and chest, warm and firm and pulling on him, pulling Bruce closer like he can’t get enough of him. Can I, Bruce asks at last, can we--and Thor says yes, please, yes. They don’t do this every time, but they’ve done it enough where Bruce has gotten the hang of it. He braces his knees against the mattress, sitting back a little, pulls halfway out, and lets Hulk take over on the push back in, green hands growing into place around Thor’s body, lifting him a little ways off the bed. Thor comes apart as he always does, grabbing his own cock to spurt messily into his fist, saying oh and yes and making all the noises that actually scared Hulk a little the first time they did this, although now Hulk knows they just mean he’s doing really good. He shifts to hold Thor up with just one broad green hand behind Thor’s shoulders, so with his other hand he can drag his big green thumb, gently, up the underside of Thor’s cock. Thor feels good, says Hulk, and Thor nods and says Hulk feels good too, and whimpers happily as Hulk carefully starts to fuck him right up to his absolute limit, right up to the point where he winces and gasps oh that’s all, Hulk, that’s it, that’s all I can take, and Hulk says ok, and eases up, and goes so slow and gentle that nobody in the hallway would even know what was going on in there if they didn’t have their ear pressed to the door. After Thor’s nicely worn out it only takes Hulk a few minutes to finish and he hugs Thor to his chest as he slows his breathing afterwards. Thor rubs the back of Hulk’s neck and tells him he’s wonderful and perfect and Hulk says thanks, and that’s pretty much how it works out for Bruce and Hulk and Thor these days, one year after the battle of New York.


End file.
